Good Enough
by bubblesrox33
Summary: All Izzy ever wanted to do was dance but she's never been told she was good enough. After her father tries to force her to give up her dream, she leaves her old life behind to find a another one...a better one. With the help of her new friends and new family, Izzy learns to take her dancing to whole new level, hoping that one day she'll be good enough to live her dream. KD/OC
1. Chapter 1

There are two types of dancers in the world. The first are the people that are born to dance; who have the natural talent and don't have to work for it. These people aren't just dancers, they _are_ dance. Then there are the people who spend hours upon hours practicing and working for it but can't seem to get quite up to par even though they love the art. They spend their whole life trying to be good enough but no amount of practice will help them acquire the praise they deserve. The type of dancer I am?

"Isabella, keep your form." My dance instructor, Richard, snapped.

I straightened my back even more and lifted my hands above me to fifth position before gliding them to the side and then the other as I took my first step. It's so easy for me to lose myself in the music and fall into step with the soft steady beat as I flow from step to step, picking up speed as the tempo rises.

"Stop!" Richard shouted over the music making me lose my balance and stumble. And just like that, I can be snapped back to reality.

"What did I do wrong now?" I asked, getting irritated that he keeps stopping me for some reason or another in the middle of my routine.

He huffed as he came over to me and jiggled my arm, "Your arms are like noodles, your steps are off, and form is sloppy. You are supposed to want to be a professional!"

"I will be!" I snapped, "My steps were fine, my form was fantastic! If I was any straighter I'd break my back! And my arms are not 'noodles' as you say! They should be loose and move with the music which they were!"

"You've been a student here for two years Isabella, I have been working here for 25. Who has the most experience out of the two of us?" He asked as he stood tall.

"It's not about experience, it's about heart!"

"You are wrong and as long as you keep believing that, you will never get anywhere in this industry." He said snidely, "I think we're done for today. I suggest you get more practice in outside of regular practice time Isabella."

I rolled my eyes as he walked toward the door. I stomped over to my things, grabbed them and headed to the change room. Richard has been my private instructor for two years now and it's always the same bullshit. If he thinks it's so easy he should do the audition. The audition I'm preparing for is for a major dance company stationed here in New York.

I begged my parents to let me come out here four years ago to try and live my dream. They weren't exactly happy about it but I told them if they didn't let me come out here to dance, I would do it anyway but live on the streets. They couldn't let their little girl live on the streets of course so they gave in. That may make me seem spoiled but I need to do whatever it takes to get to where I want to be.

I'm twenty-two years old, I live in a small apartment near Central Park and I'm a student at one of the best dance studios in the state. Regardless of what Richard says, I'm well on my way to reaching my goal.

Once I changed into my floral skirt and white tank I put on my flats and peeked out the door making sure Richard wasn't around before leaving the room. Not only did I not want to see him anymore today but I knew if he saw me in my flats he would give me a long lecture about how they would ruin my posture and blah blah blah.

Once outside I let out a breath of relief and started walking down the street toward Central Park. I loved walking through Central Park, especially at this time of day because the street performers were out and there was just so much talent to be discovered. As I got there though I noticed that the NYU orientation was taking place and rolled my eyes. I didn't really want to put up with a crowd of teens fresh out of high school but I didn't want them to ruin a happy Monday morning ritual.

As I was walking I noticed a crowd cheering and walked over, keeping my bag close as to not get in anyone's way. The music was a fast hip hop beat and there were guys battling in the centre. One of them was wearing all black with a baseball cap and the other had curly brown hair with a grey beanie. The first guy I've seen dancing here before but the skinny curly haired kid was new…and talented.

The curly haired kid got up onto the picnic table and the other guy, not wanting to be shown up got up after him. The curly haired kid just kept doing his thing, dancing around the park and the guy in black just eventually stood and watched. It was like he waiting for the right moment to jump in and steal the spot light.

I never understood the whole dance battle thing. People trying to one up everyone and trying to prove who the better dancer is? It just seemed kind of…

The area covered up with smoke and it was blown right in my face. I coughed and tried to wave it away as I got out of the way of spray. I noticed balloons flying around everywhere before this guy with a camera grabbed the curly haired kid and started running from the police.

I looked around and noticed the guy in black back up with his friends before going back to the area they were dancing at before. I followed, curious to see what else this guy could come up with. He may be flashy but he's talented. I could use some inspiration for my routine as well.

I watched as he continued to freestyle with his friends. It's hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that he can keep with the tempo, keep dancing without a routine or any choreography. It's like his body knows what's coming next without thinking about it.

From my spot in the crowd I tried to subtly move my feet along with his quick footwork but stumbled and bumped into the person next to me.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I caught my footing.

"Watch what you're doing and maybe leave the dancing up to people who actually know how to." The girl said. She had dark skin but blue eyes and her hair was done in a French braid down her back.

"Excuse me?" I said, crossing my arms, "I said I was sorry and how do you know I can't dance?"

She looked me up and down and laughed, "You girl? Please."

I looked myself up and down self-consciously and then around everyone else realising I had drown a lot of attention to myself. Including the attention of the dancers who had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene. I made eye contact with the one that was battling the curly haired one earlier before bringing my attention back to the girl I'd bumped into.

"I don't have to prove myself to you." I snapped and then turned to walk away.

"Yeah that's right. Walk away rich girl."

I stopped for a moment, debating on turning around or not but decided against it. I don't have to prove myself to her or any of them. I can dance and I do it well. This is what I tried to convince myself of as I kept walking toward home.

This was turning into a bad day and I didn't want it to get any worse so I kept my head up and walked toward home. I didn't expect things to get worse when I got there however.

…

"Mom? Dad?" I asked as I walked in to see them sitting on my sofa, "I wasn't expecting you, is everything okay?"

"Come take a seat sweetie. We have something to say." My mom said as she pointed to the love seat across from them.

"Richard gave us a call today. As you know we talk frequently about your progress." My dad said.

I stayed quiet trying to figure out where they were going with this conversation. I had a feeling but I didn't want to believe it and tried to keep the lump from forming in my throat.

"He said you're not getting any better Isabella." My mom tried to say gently but how does one say something like that and expect it be gentle?

"I am though, Richard is just a dick who-"

"Watch your language young lady!" My dad snapped.

"Stop treating me like a child!" I said standing up.

"You are a child!"

"I'm twenty-two years old!"

"And what do you have to show for yourself?!" My dad raised his voice. He is always the parent I butted heads with the most while my mom sat idly by waiting for the arguments to end. "You live in the apartment we pay for! You buy groceries with the money we give you! You go to a dance studio that we pay for!"

"Because you want me to make something of myself and I am! I will!"

"It's been four years! If something was going to happen it would have by now! You just aren't good enough to be hired by any dance company!"

"I am though! I know I am!"

"Stop living in the clouds Isabella!" He shouted! "It's time to move on and get into the real world!"

"This is the-"

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, "Isabella, enough is enough. It's been four years, it's time to come home. An associate of mine has offered you a job in his office. It will do for now until I can teach you the family business."

"I'm not ready to go dad. I know I can make it as a dancer. I even have an au-"

"I don't want to hear anymore on the subject. I played to your fantasies long enough. Pack up your things; we'll be back Sunday night with the movers." He said as he stood and grabbed his suit jacket, "Let's go Eleanor." He left the apartment.

My mother came over to me to kiss me on the cheek but I moved away from her, "I know it may not seem like it but it's for the best." My mom said.

"For you and dad maybe but not for me." Was the last thing I said to her before she left.

I picked up my phone and dialled.

"What's up Izzy?"

"Hey Lisa. You know that club you're always trying to get me to go to?" I asked, "Are you going tonight?"

…..

We walked into the club and the music was thumping, lights were flashing, people were dancing, others were drinking, and couples were making out. It was a club like I see in the movies. It wasn't really my scene but I was tired of being the perfect daughter.

"I'm so glad you decided to come tonight! It's going to be so much fun!" Lisa screamed from beside me before dragging me to the dance floor. I watched as she swung her head around before breaking into some moves. I tried to copy her but I couldn't get it right and eventually shook my head ready to leave the dance floor.

I would have if I didn't feel someone grab my hand and spin me toward him. We were chest to chest and I looked up into the strangers eyes to see the one of the dancers from the park. He was the battling the curly haired kid. I swallowed thickly while trying to keep his intense gaze.

"Can you dance?" He asked.

"Yes." I said softly, unsure if he even heard me or not.

"Show me." He said.

I looked around at all the people dancing around us and then back at him shaking my head no, "It's not really the right music."

He smirked before taking a step back, "It's always the right the right music."

The crowd started to part as the curly haired kid from earlier fell onto the dance floor. The guy in black and his crew started to dance in the centre of the dance floor as another group surrounded curly. Once there set was done, guy in black went for curly and pointed.

"I just want a few rounds with the kid!" He pointed, "We have some unfinished business me and you."

The guy who had the camera in the park seemed to be the leader and he stepped in front of curly, "To get to him you have to go through us."

"Come on Luke." Said a guy as the crowd parted, "Be a good sport."

"What are you doing here Julien?" Luke asked.

"You place?" Julien asked with a smirk, "It's not going to be your place for much longer. But don't worry, when I buy it, I'll take good care of it."

"When we win the World Jam? You and your trust fund wont be able to touch us." Luke said.

The crowd ohed and Julien laughed, "That's funny. Your boy can't even finish his battles."

"Oh my gosh! What's going on?" Lisa said coming up beside me as we watched.

I was about to answer when a fight broke out and I was pushed away from the crowd.

"Hey let's get out of here before it gets more rowdy!" Lisa called to me. I nodded and was about to leave with her when an idea came to me.

I looked to the guy Luke as he came out of a photo booth with a girl in red. They were headed toward the stairs. I turned to Lisa and told her to go on without me because there was something I had to do first. She nodded and left. I went to the bathroom and hid there until I heard everything calm down outside.

I left the bathroom and noticed a few people left who I assuming was Luke's crew. I coughed to get their attention and they all looked at me.

"And who are you?" A black with an accent asked.

"Uh my names Izzy. If it's not too much trouble could I speak to Luke?" I asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

"What business do you have with Luke?" The same guy asked. Maybe he was second in command?

"I just think I might be able to help him. Maybe even help all of you." I said.

…

I sat with Luke and the black guy, who I now know as Jason, in their office. The three of us were quiet as we waited for someone to speak. I suppose it's not everyday that they get a stranger coming in telling them they can help them.

"Jacob said you might be able to help us." Luke said.

"Yes and I'm hoping in return you might be able to help me." I said.

"What kind of help."

"I come from a rich family, just like that guy Julien does." I explained, "I have a good some of money in my bank account and you can have all of it. It might not be enough to keep you stable for long but it should be enough to keep this place opened long enough for you to win this Jam thing."

"Why would you give us all that money?" Luke asked, "What's in it for you?"

"A place to stay?" I asked, "I could even join your crew if you wanted me too."

Luke looked at me as if he was weighing his options. It was Jacob that spoke up first, "That is very nice of you to offer but-"

I cut him off before I could be rejected, "I know you don't know me and I don't really know you but you need the money and I need a place to stay come Sunday."

"Why are you so desperate?" Luke asked.

"All I've ever wanted to do was dance. It's the only thing I'm remotely good at and the only thing I've got left. My parents are going to take that away from me and make me move back home and run the family company. I don't want that. I want to continue dancing but in order to get anywhere I need to be here in this city."

"Can you give us time to think about it?" Luke asked as he leaned back in his seat.

I shook my head, "No, I don't think I can. I don't know when my parents are going to freeze my accounts but I'll have to go first thing tomorrow morning to get the money if you take the deal. They'll eventually realise that I'll try something like this. I just hope they haven't already."

Luke looked to Jason who closed his eyes, silently leaving the decision up to him. Luke looked back to me and I knew he could see the desperation in my eyes.

"How good a dancer are you?" Luke asked.

"I great…excellent even, depending on who you talk to. However…I'm not exactly accustomed to your style of dance."

"Alright, come back here tomorrow after you get the money. We'll go from there." Luke said.


	2. Chapter 2

I left the bank after completely emptying my accounts. It went a lot smoother than I thought it would. I just told them that I was paying cash for a car and needed the money today. I told them it's what the money was there for and weirdly they seemed okay with it. Now I was on my way back to the club from last night with two suitcases full of my clothes in hand, and carry-on stuffed with cash.

"And why are you walking down the street with two big suitcases?"

I turned to see the guy in black from Julien's crew. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He caught up quickly enough though and strolled on beside me, waiting for me to answer.

"I have all day."

I stopped and turned to him, "I'm moving, I thought that might be obvious."

"Not far I hope." He said.

"I'm sure you'll see me around." I said and continued walking.

He flipped around a light pole and landed in front of me, "At least let me help you with your suitcases."

I sighed, "I don't even know your name."

"It's Daniel. You can call me Danny though, or Kid Darkness." He added as an after thought.

"Kid Darkness?" I raised a brow before shaking my head and letting out a giggle, "That's a childish nickname isn't it?"

"I didn't choose it. Some good dancers get given nicknames. Kid Darkness is how everyone knows me now."

"And you're happy about that?" I asked as I gave him the suitcase without the carry-on.

He shrugged as he walked along beside me, "It makes no difference to me."

"When people know my dancing, I want them to know me by name. Not by some cheesy pseudonym."

"And what name might that be?" He asked.

"Isabella Marshell." I replied, "You can call me Izzy for short."

"Well Izzy, you have yet to show me any of your moves." He stated as stopped walking and kept me from continuing on as well. He waved in front of him, "Show me."

"Right now?" I asked as I looked around, "We're in the middle of the street."

"Don't tell me rich girl needs a dance floor?" He laughed.

I frowned, "It's not that. It's just that…my kind of dancing wasn't meant for the streets."

I looked at me so intensely after that comment that I had to look away. I grabbed both suitcases and kept walking, leaving him and his intense gaze behind.

"Meet me tonight!" He called out to me before running to catch up.

"I don't think that's a great idea." I said and walked passed him again.

"You're scared."

"No I'm not!" I snapped as I swung around to glare at him.

"Then what's stopping you?"

I didn't have a good answer for that because he was right. I was scared. I was scared that my dream to be a dancer really was going down the toilet. I was scared that running away from my family was the wrong decision. I was scared that The Pirates won't think I'm good enough for their crew. I was scared that I was attracted to this guy that I kept watching in central park. I was scared for the reason why he might want to meet me tonight. I was scared that he might want to get to know me.

"Why all of a sudden do you notice me now?" I asked, "I've seen you dancing in Central Park dozens of times, why do you notice me now?"

He took my hand and placed a piece of paper in it while looking me in the eye, "Who said I only noticed you now?"

He then stepped away, did a back flip before running across the street. I looked back down to the paper in my hand and in red writing it said:

Aspire Dance Studios

8pm

"Seriously?" I sighed and then grabbed my suitcases before walking again.

….

I was wearing a coral coloured dress with a black belt, black leggings, and one and half inch ankle wedge boots. I didn't know what to wear to this meeting, unsure if it was a date or him just wanting to hang out but I'm here now, standing outside the building at 8:05pm with no one in sight.

Obviously I was stood up. I looked at the time on my phone one more time before sighing and turning to head back to The Vault. I stopped in my tracks as I nearly bumped into Danny. I crossed my arms and glared at him, not impressed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I had to visit my uncle." He smirked before walking passed me and up the short flight of stairs to the front door.

"For what?" I asked as I hesitantly followed him.

He looked back at me briefly before jingling the keys and placing one into the locks, "To borrow the keys. He lets me use the studio now and then."

"Oh no." I said shaking my head, "Please tell me your uncle isn't that dick Richard?" I pleaded.

He laughed as he opened the door and ushered me in, "No. My uncle is the owner of this studio Greg Mathews."

I stepped through the doors and waited for him to come in and lock the doors behind us. I wouldn't normally come into a dark building with a stranger but I was curious about him.

"How do you know Richard anyway?" He asked as he directed me toward the main practice room.

"He's been my dance instructor for the passed two years." I told him as he walked to the stereo system and plugged in his iPod.

"That tool?" He scoffed, "I bet you didn't learn much."

"Actually that's not true." I told him as he played some hip hop music, "I learned a lot about how not to dance."

He laughed as he took of his jacket and threw in a corner and came over to me. I knew what he was doing but I refused to give in.

"Come on." He said, "Show me what you got."

"I'm not really in the proper footwear." I tried.

He smirked and kneeled before me, capturing my eyes with his as he gently ran his hand down the back of my leg until he reached the boot. He lifted my foot and removed my boot before repeat the process with the other leg. I hadn't realised I was holding my breath until he slowly stood up again. He stood about half a foot taller than me without my heels.

"Anymore excuses?"

"This is not the music I'm used too." I said, referring to the hip hop remix that was playing.

"It shouldn't matter what the music is, just move with the beat." He said, finally taking a step back to give me some breathing space.

I watched as he popped with the beat and did an eight step combo before transitioning into another. I turned toward the mirror as he came up beside me and watched him through the mirror as he repeated the two eight step combinations over and over again. I started to bob my head to the beat waiting for Danny to start over again so I could try to follow along.

When he started out with his popping I tried to copy but wasn't able to move my body that way so waited for the first eight step to start. I moved my feet back and then forward before stepping to the left. It was done so fast that I lost my footing and fell to the floor. That was an epic fail.

I grabbed his hand when he offered it to me and he pulled me up.

"You're over thinking it." He said.

"How can you over think dance?" I asked, "You need to think in order to remember what comes next."

He shook his head and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told and he started to slowly walk around me as he spoke.

"Lose yourself in the beat. It's not something your mind needs to remember, it's something that your body has to feel." He said, "I'm assuming, since you learn here that you're a ballet dancer. This studio doesn't typically accept anything less than that."

"That's ri-"

"Sh." He whispered in my ear as he settled behind me, "Don't speak, just listen." He said. "You know one type of dance already. Just open your mind to another and you'll see their not all that different. It's just instead of Reveleing all the time you're Plieing. Keeping your knees bent and feet flat instead of always on your toes."

I nodded as I slouched a little instead of standing in my normal poised state. However, when I slouched, I ended up more against him that I was before. I went to take a step away but he pulled me back against him.

"Instead of leaving what you already know behind for something brand new, try combining both types of dances to form your own unique style." He explained, "Now, listen to the music. Get lost in it and let your body do everything else."

I listened to him and focused on the music. Solely the music and let my body do the rest. I turned my head to the left, my nose grazing his cheek and lifted my arm up to skim the side of his face. I felt his right hand slide down my side until it rested on my hip which I didn't even realise was jutting to the beat.

I spun away from Danny quickly, bending at the waist before snapping back up to an up right position. I lifted my knee, turned my leg to the side and took that step down with my whole body before gliding back up.

That's when I felt Danny take my hand and spin me until my front met his. He took both my hands and I leaned backward until my head was practically touching the floor. He lifted me back up to an upright position. I opened my eyes and looked into his. That was the most alive I've ever felt while dancing and he was the one to bring it out in me.

It wasn't perfect by any means but it was a start. For the first time I actually believed the words I tell myself everyday; I can be good enough.

"With a little practice in the street dance department. You may be a formidable opponent." He said with a smirk as he still held me against him.

"I'm sure your crew will thank you for giving them more competition." I replied, moving my hands up his arms until they rested on his shoulders.

"Unless you join us of course." I froze.

That was a splash of cold water back to reality and I pushed him away from me as I walked over to get my boots. I ignored his confused looks in the mirror as I put my boots back on.

"This was a bad idea." I said as I hopped on one foot to get my last boot on. It hit the floor with a bang and left a black scuff, "Shoot!" I said as I got to my knee's to try and wipe away the mark.

"Leave it, its fine." Danny said as he came over to me, "The morning janitor will get it."

I sighed and stood back up without his offered hand.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, you don't have to join my crew. I just thought that maybe…" He trailed off at the troubled look on my face.

"You didn't offend me. I just made other arrangements." I said as I gathered my purse and headed for the door. I stopped to look at him, "This is probably the last time we should see each other. Meeting like this will make everyone less than happy." Then I was gone.

I ran down the hallway and out of the front door knowing it would be locked once it was shut again. I hurried down the sidewalk back toward the Vault as I thought back to earlier today.

_I arrived at The Vault just as Luke, Natalie, Moose got there. I was introduced to everyone last night before I left. Moose and Luke immediately came over to help me with my suitcases despite my protests. We all walked in, Luke and Moose setting my suitcases at a cot that was set up for me in the corner near Analas. _

"_Open up the cages boys; let's show these newbie's why it's called The Vault." Luke said as we walked along the indoor porch. _

_The Santiago twins came right over to great us (flirting with Natalie and I a bit) before showing us their wall of shoes. I was immediately drawn to a pair of sparkly pink vans on the far left. _

"_Don't get to excited there Izzy, Moose. You need earn your kicks in this house." Luke said. _

_We were brought into another room after. It was much darker and I saw Jason in the far corner. Luke introduced him to us, more Natalie than Moose and I. Jason was trying to figure something out with the neon lights but Moose jumped in._

"_They're beautiful." Natalie said while throwing one, "They're like neon flys."_

"_Neoflies." Jason said, "I like it."_

_I threw one too and smiled as it caught. _

"_So uh, Izzy. I've already seen moves from Moose and Natalie. How about you show us what you got?" Luke said. _

_I smiled, "Alright, how about I get changed and meet you in the boombox room?"_

"_Alright then."_

…

_Once I was changed I got took my carry on case and went to the boombox room. I dropped the carry on at Luke's feet and then walked over to hook the system up to my iPod. _

"_What's in the case?" Luke asked while picking it up._

"_Roughly twenty thousand dollars." I replied, "Everything I had in my accounts."_

_He looked up at me quickly, "Twenty tho…Are you sure you want to give it all to us?"_

_I smiled, "More than sure. I'm part of this now too." I said as I chose a song with a semi fast tempo. "Now I warn you. I may need a little work with your style but hopefully after seeing mine you'll let me stay."_

_I started dancing, doing a complex combination of attitude's, frappe's, tendu's. I thought about each move I did and thought ahead to each move I needed to do and performed it flawlessly. To finish I kicked my leg out, jumped, somersaulted at my landing where one leg was folded underneath me, the other stretched with my torso bent over. The song ended and I got to my feet, looking at Luke._

"_So what did you think?" I asked._

_He sighed, "It was good but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_It was too mechanical." Luke replied, "You're a good dancer it's going to take a lot of work."_

"_I know, I told you that from the get go." I said as I walked over to him, "But I love to work hard, especially at something I love doing. I love dance and I know with the right kind of support, I can do this and be ready for the first battle."_

"_You're positive?"_

"_100%" _

"_Then we get started first thing tomorrow morning," He smiled and held out his hand, "Izzy, welcome to The Pirates."_

"_Ay Ay, Captn'." I said as I took his hand. _

_He just laughed and brought his arm around me as we walked out to speak to the others, "Let's get something to eat."_


	3. Chapter 3

For the past few weeks I was working with Natalie. Since she has a back ground in ballet it was a lot easier for her to teach me the routine that Luke was showing her because we moved in similar ways. I didn't tell anyone about it but that one night in the studio with Danny helped significantly too. He helped me look at hip hop in a different way and now I'm finding the transition between the two styles of dance much easier than expected.

The most fun I've had in the past couple weeks was doing back flips in the foam pile with everyone. I don't think I've ever had this much fun, not even while dancing. For the first time I feel like I'm actually progressing into the amazing dancer I've always wanted to be. This crew, these people, they helped me put heart back into my dancing and I don't think I could ever repay them enough for it.

Luke came up beside me and we watched the others for a moment. Right now they were working on their own individual moves and they were all really good. We stood there in silence for a couple moments before he tapped my shoulder and motioned with his head for me to follow him. Only then did I see that he had a camera in his hand.

We walked up onto the roof and I went over to lean against the ledge, my back to the street, "What's the camera for?" I asked.

"If it's okay, I'd like to interview you. Everyone else has done one as well." He replied with a shrug.

"I don't mind. Just get my good side." I winked.

He laughed and lifted his camera to point at me, "You've picked things up pretty fast."

"I had a lot of help, especially from Natalie. Probably because we come from similar dance backgrounds." I smiled.

"Izzy Marshall, why do you dance?" He asked.

I looked up to the sky for a moment before stepping away from the wall, "Ever since I was little it's all I've ever wanted to do." I replied, I held my hands out and did a few pirouettes before looking back at look with a dazed smile, "my mother told me once that I could dance before I could walk."

My smile fell a little at the thought of my mother, "She used to call me Dizzy Izzy because I was always spinning around. I actually hold the record in high school for doing the most spins without falling over or throwing up. It's a talent I have."

I proceeded to demonstrate by lifting my leg and spinning around and around in about ten fouettes. I stopped by jumping and landing both my feet on the ground. I laughed as I turned back to the camera.

"It's the first dance move I've ever learned and it's become a favourite of mine." I said, "Of course, mother thinking I was a prodigy signed me up for ballet right away. My father didn't mind then of course. 'Learning ballet will ensure she grows up into a dignified and cultured young lady' "I mocked in a deep voice then sighed, "Of course, he did eventually expect me to stop once I graduated high school.

"I was supposed to go to Ivy League. I think he wanted me to go to Columbia, maybe it was Yale. It doesn't matter, I put up a fight." I pointed to the camera, "I told him I wanted to be a dancer and it was either that or nothing. I said I'd run away if I had too." Sighing, I crossed my arms and looked to the side, "He couldn't have that of course, so he humoured me. He said that I could come to New York and try to make it as a dancer. Though if I failed, I'd have to come home and work for his company."

I went back over and leaned against the wall again, "I've been in New York for four years now. The first two was spent going to audition after audition. Of course I was always told the same thing. No one would take a second look at me without an agent. That's when I found Aspire Dance Studios." The smile came back to my lips, "They took me right away saying it wouldn't be long until I made it to the big times. That was two years ago of course."

My phone started ring then and I took it out of my sock to look at who was calling, "That's my mom. She keeps calling. She never leaves any messages though." I said quietly, "She wouldn't dare after the message my dad left me when he found me gone."

I looked to the camera once more with a determined gaze, "But that's all in the past. I have a new family now…" I paused, "And we're going to win World Jam!"

Luke looked up from his camera and smiled at me, "You do have a new family now." He said, "And you'll always be welcomed."

"Thank you Luke." I said softly.

He turned off his camera, "That was a great story. Do you mind if I use it?"

I shook my head, "No, go ahead. I'm curious to see your finished product though."

He walked back inside and I turned toward the street, leaning my arms against the edge. I looked down at my phone, and opened up the dial pad. I pressed the button for my voicemail and it started ringing. I typed in the code and pressed speaker phone to listen to the message I've been playing over and over again I practically knew it by heart.

"_Isabella, consider your ties severed. There is no longer a place in this family for you. You will not contact anyone and we will not contact you in return. Since you were so burdened by the thought of being my daughter, you are free. I will say this though, when you fail, when you run out of money, when you are starved and begging on the streets, just know that you only did it to yourself. Goodbye Isabella, for your sake, I hope we never meet again."_

That's it. No malice, no yelling, no nothing. That's what bothered me. He was cold and detached from his emotions and I could tell he truly meant what he said. I was no longer his daughter and he never wanted to see me again. Behind his voice though, in the background, was something else that tugged at my heart. I could hear my mothers muffled cries.

….

I was walking through Central Park and it was late, about nine-o-clock at night. I love everyone back at The Vault but sometimes I just like to be by myself. Central Park was my most favourite place in the world and I always find myself here when I want to clear my head.

Tomorrow was my first battle and I was nervous. I didn't want to let anyone down so I decided to run through my part once more. There were still a few people in the park so I walked around until I couldn't see anyone any more. I dropped my stuff by a tree and then started through the steps with the beat I heard in my mind.

When I stopped I heard clapping a whipped around. Luke would kill me if I gave anything away. It was Danny. Of course it was Danny. He always seems to catch me when I least expect him to show up. It's a big city; it shouldn't be that easy to find me. Luke's going to kill me double time if he finds out that it was a member of House of Samurai that saw me.

"You've improved since the last time that I saw you." He said he made his way over to me.

"I found a good teacher." I replied.

He smirked, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were getting ready for a battle."

"If you didn't know any better?" I asked.

He shrugged as he stopped about two feet away from me. He looked down into my eyes, seeming to be searching for something. I swallowed hard hoping I wasn't letting him see anything I didn't want him to see. I wasn't sure if I was trying to hide the way he makes me feel when he's close or the fact that I missed him these passed weeks. Maybe I was trying to hide both. It's ridiculous that he can evoke these feelings in me when we barely even know each other.

"What brings you to the Park this late at night anyway?" He asked.

I shrugged and briefly looked around, "I like to come here to walk around."

"At night?" He repeated.

"Whenever the mood strikes me." I reply, "I used to walk through here all the time but now that I live further away I don't come here as often."

Just when I was about to open my mouth to say something else he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against mine. I froze, not expecting him to just go for it. There wasn't even a moment! I've always read about or watched on TV how the chemistry crackles between two people as they both lean in for the sweetest first kiss. This was nothing like that. I can't even put into words how unexpected and unprepared I was.

He pulled his lips away from mine but stayed close enough that our noses remained grazing each other. When my mind finally caught up to the moment I closed my eyes and kissed him just as lightly. I pulled away and opened my eyes to look at him. When our eyes met he lifted his hand and pulled on a strand of hair that was in front of my face. Realising that my hair was still all over the place from all the dancing I just did, I pushed it all back with my hands.

I took a large step away from Danny and sighed, "I better go. I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Let me walk you." He said as he went over and picked up my stuff by the tree.

I smiled as he handed it to me, "How about I let you walk me to the subway?"

"I'll take what I can get."

It was a short walk filled with silence but it was comfortable. He didn't have his arm around me and we didn't hold hands. He didn't seem like that type of person but that's okay because whatever this was, needed to be taken slowly anyway.

When we got to the subway I took out my card to go through the gate and turned to him, "Thank you for walking me."

"Goodnight Izzy." He said and gave me another soft kiss before going back the way we came.

…

It was loud and it was crowded. I've never been to one of these things before so I didn't know what to expect but it definitely wasn't this. It was round one of the World Jam and it was the Battle of Red Hook. The louder the crowd got the faster the adrenaline started pumping through my body. I have danced in front of an audience before but they were quiet, respectable, and relatively small compared to this. I could feel the energy coming from this crowd and I wanted to give them a show. Now all I had to do was wait.

I was wearing a navy t-shirt that was tied up at my bellybutton with black mid-thigh shorts. I didn't exactly have the proper footwear when I came to live at The Vault and when Luke noticed this he gave me the sparkly pink vans I fell in love with my first day there. I was wearing these shoes how and frowned as I saw the floor covered in chalk; poor shoes.

"Red Hook! Are you ready!" The announcer asked and the crowd went wild. "Pirates! You ready? Let's do it!"

Red Hook started out first. They were pretty good, there dance was a little animalistic though. Unless you looked closely you wouldn't be able to tell that their crew wasn't in sync with each other either. Soon enough if was The Pirates turn and I went up with Anala and B. The ticks in front of us. I tried to put as much as attitude into my moves as possible while trying not to smile at the rush I was feeling.

It went back and forth between the Red Hooks and The Pirates a few more times but we were eventually able to push the Red Hooks off the floor. The rush of the battle got to me toward the end and I winked at the Red Hooks before linking arms with Natalie who blew them a kiss.

The Announcer banged his staff on the floor to grab everyone's attention and shouted, "And the winner is? THE PIRATES!"

"WHOOOOAHOOOO!" I screamed as I jumped up and down. I hugged Natalie before jumping at Luke and hugging him. Realising he seemed to want to hug a certain someone else I giggled and let go before jumping on Jason's back, "We won!" The whole crowd started chanting our name and I chanted with them, "PIRATES! PIRATES! PIRATES!"

Feeling someone ruffle my hair I turned to see Luke came back over to me, "You did good!"

"Hell ya I did!" I shouted as I hopped around a little more. I stole Moose's hat and slipped it on my head smiling cheekily.

I turned around and caught a pair of dark eyes in the crowd and my smile fell. Danny was here and he did not look pleased. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to talk to me and I'm sure I would see him soon enough. He always seemed to be able to find me.

"Yoink!" Moose took his hat back, "It just doesn't suit you Iz." He laughed as I attempted to glare at him, he pointed at me with both hands though and said, "But winning does." He then started wobbling his legs with the balls of his feet as he 'stirred the pot'. I couldn't help but join in.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up late the next morning and rushed to get dressed. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a pink polo before grabbing my purse and rushed toward the practice area just so see everyone sitting on the floor and Natalie had the camera on Luke. I guess practice wasn't going on today.

"It's not that easy on this side of the camera now is it?" Jason said as the others all laughed.

"How about you all just walk?" Luke said.

The crew 'ohed' before making their way out of the room and I smiled as I moved in closer and stepped behind Luke. I threw my arms around him and laughed as I kissed his cheek as I winked in the camera. He roughly wiped his cheek as he tried to glare at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"And so she awakens." Luke said.

"What can I say, I needed my beauty sleep." I said as I stood up, "Did I miss practice?"

"No, I think the crew is just going to take it easy today." Luke said.

I nodded before walking toward the door, "Okay then, I'm headed out." I said as I started toward the door, "Ask him all the hard questions Natalie."

"I'll be sure to!" She said before saying more quietly to Luke, "its weird how close you two have gotten in such a short time." I paused behind the door to listen in, "Almost like…"

"Siblings?" Luke asked, "I know and I can't explain it but it's just right. When she first came here she was just another nomad but I don't know…"

"You care for her."

"I do, she's just…different I guess. I found all the others and approached them first, so maybe it's because she's the one that came to me first this time. She was looking for a place to belong, a new family and she just chose me, you know?" He explained.

"I do know." Natalie replied, "In fact I see it. The dynamic between you two is just different than the others. It kinda reminds me of me and my brother. And to be honest, I think she needs someone like you in her life and…"

"And?" Luke prompted.

"I think you need her too."

There was silence for a while and I wanted so badly to look and see why but refrained. Even though it was about me, it was a private moment between them and I don't want them to catch me eavesdropping.

"I think I do to." He said and then there was a brief pause, "Are you going to get the thing out of my face now?" He asked.

"Nope! You have yet to tell me why you dance."

"I don't know, I guess dancing has always been there for me." Luke replied.

"That's it?" Natalie asked unimpressed.

I smiled as I walked away thinking about what I just over heard. Natalie was right; Luke and I have created that brotherly sisterly dynamic. It was a great feeling, thinking I had a brother here. I've been spending more time with Luke and Natalie these passed couple weeks to make sure we were up to speed with the dance routine for yesterday's battle so it's natural that Luke and I got to know each other well. It was practically him and/or Natalie that I've spent all my time with outside of group practices.

My dad may have disowned me and my mother may be too frightened to actually speak to me but I wasn't alone. I was confident that if things went south I would at least have Luke there for me and that was all the comfort that I needed. I wasn't alone. I had a brother.

I was out on the street walking around. I didn't want to stray far because I wanted to be ready for practice if there was one. It was peaceful though. If my dad could see me now he'd probably look at me with disgust like he does with anyone outside his elite circle.

"So you're a Pirate now."

I jumped, not expecting anyone to sneak up on me, and turned to face Danny. He was in one of his usual all black outfits and I wondered, briefly, if he owned anything with colour. He would look good in colour; like a dark blue or maroon.

"Have been for awhile." I replied as I turned around and kept walking. I knew he would follow close behind.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since the night you ambushed Moose at The Vault." That was sort of true so I was sticking to it.

"And you failed to mention that to me."

I turned my head toward him as we walked, "I don't owe you a play by play on my life."

He sighed, "Why the Pirates?"

"Because they're good people. I like them." I said, taking offence.

He lifted his hands in surrender, "all I'm saying is you could have been part of the winning team."

"How do you know I'm not?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He laughed, "You need to ask?"

"We have serious skill and few tricks up our sleeve. You have no idea what we're capable of." I snapped only to mentally bite my tongue knowing I've said too much.

"Care to share?" He asked, putting his arm around me as we continued to walk.

"No and if you like me at all you'll forget I even said anything." I muttered.

He squeezed my shoulder before dropping his arm from around me, "consider it forgotten then."

I looked at him suspiciously, "Just like that?"

"Well, on one condition." He smirked, "spend the day with me."

I stopped walking once again and turned to fully look at him, "You can't be serious."

"One hundred percent."

"Fine but it's going to cost you." I said.

"Whatever you like." He bowed to mock me.

"There's an hour left, I want breakfast at Tiffany's." I demanded, my rich girl spoils coming out, "Then I want a late lunch at the Hard Rock. And finally I want to see a Broadway musical." I said and turned to keep walking but stopped dead in my tracks.

Coming towards us was Luke and Natalie and I panicked as I looked around for somewhere to hide. There was a small ally a little ways up and I grabbed Danny's sleeve and pulled him with me into it. I had his back facing out as I faced him.

"So tell me, how do you do it?" I heard Natalie ask as they passed the ally Fanny and I were hiding in.

"How do I do what?"

"Tell me how you get all this amazing footage."

Their voices faded and I let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one. I wonder what would have happened if I was caught with a member of the House of Samurai. I looked to Danny and his eyes seemed to be asking the same thing.

You can forget about Broadway but I want to go to the Zoo." I said to distract him from what happened.

He conceded, "Fine but I want this."

"What?" I asked confused.

My answer was his lips on mine for a brief moment. My breath hitched at the contact and I stared at him when he pulled away. He had that smug smirk on his face.

"I get to do that anytime I want to today." He said.

…

The day was going great so far. Danny was actually really sweet and funny under that dark exterior. Breakfast was fun and interesting despite the looks we were getting from the Tiffany regulars. Hard to believe I used to be one of them. Lunch was good too. I'll never admit this out loud but I somewhat missed the rich girl spoils.

We were at the zoo now. A place I am ashamed to say I've never been. Despite living in central New York for two years and my daily walks through Central Park, I've never actually been to the Central Park Zoo. Once I stomped down my guilt of going behind Luke's back, I was happy that I was experiencing this with Danny.

"I can't believe you've never been here before." He said.

"Coming from a family like mine, there wasn't really any room for family outings." I shrugged.

He nodded, "I understand what you mean. Mine was the same way. But once you moved to NYC there really was no excuse."

I laughed, "Of course there was! I was to focused on making my dancing career to worry about sightseeing." I rolled my eyes at his scoff, "besides, who wants to go sightseeing alone anyway."

"Oh! It's the snow leopard!" I exclaimed as I want over to the viewing area, "They're beautiful aren't they?" I asked.

"I guess so." He replied, "There are other animals that I prefer to look at more though."

"Like what? The monkeys?" I teased.

"More like the reptiles." He said as we continued walking along.

I rolled my eyes, "Right, I forgot about your cold-bloodedness."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Let's go see the penguins now. I'm going to have to leave soon and I want to make sure I see them before we go."

We did go and see the penguins next, followed by the reptile exhibit and then the monkeys. All too soon though it was time for me to head back to The Vault and so we left the Zoo. Danny offered to walk me back but I declined, so he settled once again to walking me to the subway.

"Thank you for today." I said as we came up to the gate at the subway.

"Anytime." He said, "Really." He smirked before leaning in and kissing me for the billionth time that day. None of his kisses went passed the chaste touch of lips, he didn't even try, which I found odd for a guy in this day in age but it was nice.

He pulled away and just glanced all around my face before meeting my eyes, "Though I suppose it would be easier if we exchanged numbers."

"It would be but you always seem to find me anyway." I sassed as I walked backward toward the gate as I took out my key card. Before I could use it however, he took my hand and pulled me to him.

"Can I have your number please?" He asked sincerely.

I sighed, "It seems I really don't have a choice." I said as I handed it over.

He opened my phone and put his number in before sending himself a text. He handed back my phone, giving me a kiss, on the cheek this time, and saying goodbye. I said a soft goodbye as well before walking through the gate toward my train.

….

I got back to The Vault and walked through the building as if I was floating on air. On my way home I realised that Danny was more than just a passing fancy, I really, deeply liked him.

I found Luke at his computer looking at all his video footage. He had Natalie up on the screen and she was talking about her and her brother and what dancing means to her. He really liked this girl. She seemed to like him just as much too.

I flopped into the chair beside him as he hung up his phone, "Who was that?"

"Moose. He didn't know if he was going to be able to make it to the next round but he found away."

"That's good." I said as I turned back to the screens.

"How was your day?" He asked as he started to work on his video.

I shrugged, "It was okay. I was glad for relaxing though. We all needed it."

He nodded in agreement, "Back to practicing tomorrow though. We only have a week before the next round and we all need to be ready."

I stood from the chair and saluted, "I'm ready for whatever you're going to teach me."

"Good because I'll be hardest on you."

"Ay Ay Captin." I said as I leaned over and gave him a hug, "I better get a good nights rest then. I'm relying on you to be my alarm by the way." I finished as I walked away. I smiled as I heard his low chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo, have you seen Moose?" Luke asked as he came up next to me.

We were in China Town about to go up against the House of Gwai. Apparently they were champions in China which was more than a little nerve wrecking. Luke was beside himself with worry. His nerves were shot and Moose missing wasn't helping him any.

"Don't worry, he'll be here." I tried to reassure him but I don't think I was doing a very good job. I've never been a good liar.

"I hope so." He said a little distractedly as he spoke to other members of our crew.

We walked up on stage and stood there, looking around, as we waited for Moose and The House of Gwai. Hopefully they showed up in that order. Though it didn't look promising as this Chinese music started play and The House of Gwai came out, introducing them. They ended up coming up on the stage and surrounding the Pirates. This did not bode well for us at all.

We eventually separated to our own sides and the House of Gwai went first. I looked around as they took the centre stage but there was still no sign of Moose. There was still time but we were running out of it and fast. This battle was slightly different than the last though. Everyone had their own individual parts to dance too and if we ran out of time, I might be able to buy us some.

I tuned back into the battle as the Santiago twins and B finished up and it was the Gwai's turn again. After them, Jacob went up and did his thing. I got ready to jump with his last move and did my pose with the rest of the crew. The Gwai came back on, pushing the rest of us off as they continued with their dance. We went again, this time Carlos went up and did a solo. The Gwai ended up pushing him off stage and did some more tricks as my crew looked around nervously.

I turned to Natalie, "Follow my lead." She looked at me confused and nodded.

I pushed myself up on stage and slid to the centre on my knees. I made it look like the air lifted me up to my feet and then on to the balls of my feet and then I started spinning the beat of the music. I alternated between pirouettes and fouettes to speed up and slow down my pace and stopped as I jumped up into the air to stop myself, landing in the splats facing the Gwai.

Natalie jumped over and did a front flip to land in front of me and I went up to grab her on the arms and 'pull' her back. I let go and spun around so I was beside her and we did a routine we had both practiced with. We had just finished, backs to each other, striking the 'thinking' pose as the doors opened and Moose came in on his bike.

The Gwai started up their next set just as Moose slid to a stop hitting a water valve that made the stage start to flood with water. It made the Gwai mess up and stop their dance as Moose ran up onto the stage.

"What are you doing man? You just ruined the floor." Carlos said.

"It'll be fine, watch." Moose said and took his place for the next set with the Santiago Twins, Anala, and Jacob.

Just like he said, it was fine. Better than fine, actually it looked pretty awesome and only heightened our chances of winning. Especially considering the Gwai were slipping and sliding all over the place. We were able to finish the battle and win without another hitch and it was all thanks to Moose!

"You did amazing Moose!" I exclaimed as I hugged him, "If you hadn't showed up when you did, we would have lost big time!"

Luke ruffled Moose's hair and turned to me, "You're lucky Dizzy was here to stall for time, she saved all of our asses."

I paused at the nickname and turned to him. He winked before joining in on the celebration with the others. My smile couldn't get any wider even if I tried. He knows how much that nickname means to me; my mom was the only one to ever call me it. The fact that he just did, just felt…right.

…

It was a few days later and we were all taking a break and playing RockBand in the living room. I was singing way off key along side Jason as Moose and the Santiago Twins played guitar. I looked over as Natalie walked in and tapped Luke on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, hold on a second?" He said as he turned back to his laptop that he's been diligently working on since the RockBand started.

I stopped singing as he furrowed his brows. Something was wrong and I was proven right when Luke asked us to cut the music and take a look at what was on his laptop. I came over and sat beside him and the others gathered around behind the couch. I was confused at what I was seeing.

"Is that…" I started.

"It's all our rehearsal footage. Someone put it online."

"They know our whole set!"

"Who would do that?"

"Julien and the Samurai." Luke sounded defeated.

"How would they get our rehearsal footage?" B asked.

Luke looked around at everyone, "Does everyone have their DVD's?"

Everyone said they did, including me but I wasn't so sure. I misplaced it days ago and couldn't find it. Considering how much time I've been spending with Danny recently, I wasn't so sure I lost it in the first place. I looked around at everyone before my eyes landed on Natalie…she didn't seem so sure she had hers either which confused me; who would she know from the Samurai?

"Look, we're still in this okay?" Luke spoke up, "We just have to figure something out."

"And we will." I added, "We're nothing if not original and innovative."

Everyone agreed before giving up on the break and getting to work. If the competition knew our moves, then we had to work twice as hard to beat them. With every step that was released on the internet, the competition was probably coming up with something better, which means we had to top our own moves.

It was time that I had to step up my game. I was a good hip hop dancer, especially considering I learned it all in a short amount of time, but I needed to be great. So I found myself on the roof to practice on my own. I stood in the centre breathing deeply before I started.

I did a back flip before using my legs as a spring and doing a front flip. When I landed, I stayed crouched and placed my hands on the ground to give me the momentum to spin. If there was one thing I was good at, it was spinning. While I was spinning, I straightened myself out, stopping to do a round-off and then some footwork combination that I ended up screwing up and landing hard on my side.

"Crap." I said as I looked at my elbow to see it bleeding.

"Dizzy?"

I turned towards Luke and immediately got to my feet, "Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just watching you practice." He said with a smile as he came out onto the roof.

"Then you say my epic failure." I groused as I took the hem up my shirt to wipe up the blood.

He laughed, "Actually, I saw you doing something unique and you weren't kidding. You really do have a talent for spins."

I shrugged shyly, "I told you once that it was the first move that I ever learned how to do. I just ended up perfecting it in every way that I could."

"What about on your head?" He asked.

"I've never really tried but I'm sure I could do it." I replied as I continued to wipe at my elbow with my shirt.

"Good because you really saved us the other day. If you weren't there, we might have lost the entire thing so I was thinking, we can use you again." He said as he came over to me, "We can come up with something completely original."

I raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

He shook a finger at me, "Not yet. You get that cleaned up and enjoy the rest of the day off. We'll get started on it soon enough."

"You're taking this incident surprisingly well." I said as I walked with him back inside, "I thought you'd be more upset."

"I am upset." He said as he brought me into the kitchen, getting the first-aid down from the cupboard, "It sucks that our footage was leaked to the internet but I can't let that get to me. We can still win this thing especially with you and Natalie on our side."

He disinfected the cut and wrapped gauze around my elbow before putting first-aid kit away. I wasn't looking at me but his words really meant a lot to me. I've never been good enough before but I was good enough for him.

"I'll always be on your side Luke." I said softly, "No matter what." I had to add as I briefly thought of Danny.

He turned to me and smiled, "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

"What is family for right?"

We were silent for awhile as we just sat in the kitchen. The longer I stayed in his company however, the worse the guilt started to eat at me. I've been spending so much time with Danny that it could have been him that stole the DVD and if that was the case, Luke needed to know it was my fault.

"We are family right?" I had to ask as I nervously looked over to him, leaning against the counter.

He nodded and came over to sit beside me at the table, "Of course we are. Why do you need to ask that?"

I ignored his questions and asked another, "Would you forgive me if I did something you didn't like?"

"What's going on Dizzy?" He asked as he took my hand.

I could feel my eyes sting at the use of my nickname. He'll probably be the only one I'll ever let call me that.

"It might have been my fault for the leak."

I looked up at him as he shifted and ran both his hands over his face before looking back to me, "Why do you think that?"

"W-well, I lost my DVD a couple days ago." I stuttered, not able to break eye contact, "I kept it in my purse so I'd always have it with me."

"But that doesn't explain how it got into the hands of the House of Samurai" He said as he searched my face. The confusion that I saw previously turned into a look of realization, "What did you do Dizzy?"

"L-like I said, I lost my DVD a couple days ago…or at least I thought I did." I started, "But when you showed us the footage online I realised that…it might have been stolen."

After a moment of silence, look prompted me to continue, "Dizzy…"

I shook my head, looking away, "I've been spending a lot of time with Danny lately. He showed interest in me before he even knew I had joined the Pirates. I thought his feelings were legit but now I realise that couldn't possibly be true. I mean why would he? Danny is one of the best dancers in the House of Samurai and I was a mediocre ballet dancer that couldn't get anywhere in my career. I should have known better Luke, I'm really sorry!"

"Danny as in Daniel Atwood. Kid Darkness?" Luke asked and I nodded. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you hate me?" I asked hesitantly.

A moment of silence and then, "No…no I don't hate you Dizzy."

I let out a sigh of relief, "I swear I'll get the DVD back Luke. If he is the one that took it…"

"If?!" He suddenly exclaimed as his gaze snapped back to me, "There's no question Dizzy! No one else has contact with the House of Samurai. You need to stay away from him."

"I have to confront him Luke. I can't just let him get away with stealing the DVD and I certainly can't let him get away with using me." I reasoned.

He groaned as he vigourously ran his fingers through his short hair, "There is no talking you out of this is there." It was a statement not a question.

…

I was walking around outside The Vault for about ten minutes now, staring at my phone. I typed out the text to Danny asking to meet up but I have yet to send it. I know I should confront him but I don't want to find out its true. I'd like to believe he actually likes me the evidence was all there.

Just as I made up my mind and was about to hit send, Natalie came out of The Vault. She didn't see me, just started walking down the street. I noticed that she seemed to be in a hurry and didn't want to be seen which made me curious. I did the only thing I could think to do; I put my phone away and followed her.

I pretty much followed her for about a half hour before she slowed down. She took something out of her bag and the next thing I know a garage door is opening up and she's walking into it. I quickly followed her in, looking at the sleek black Mercedes as I passed it in the garage. I opened up the door as quietly as possible and went into the house. I've never done something so illegal in my life but I was just too curious to resist.

I stayed at the bottom of the stairs as I heard her boots stop clacking on the floor upstairs. This was odd. If she had a home, then why was she taking refuge at The Vault.

"Welcome home." I heard a male voice say.

"You lied to me!" Natalie exclaimed, "You told me Luke kicked you out because he was jealous. But that wasn't it was it? You threw a battle a for a bet?" She accused.

The guy started to say something but Natalie cut him off, "Don't! I went in there for your Julien!" Natalie could be heard walking away.

'Julien!' I mouthed with shock and then it clicked into where I actually was. I was in enemy territory. If I got caught I was so screwed.

"I can't believe you stole that DVD and posted it online." Natalie said, "And what's worse? Luke's sister, my friend, actually think she's at fault for it."

"What are you talking about? What kind of BS is he saying about me now?!" Julien shouted, "He was jealous! He wanted to be the leader so he kicked me out! He used me and kicked me out!" There was a moment of silence before Julien spoke up again, "I'm sorry but we have to stick together Natalie. You know that."

"I don't like being lied too."

"I just want our house to win the World Jam okay. We've put in to much, worked to hard."

"Despite what mom and dad say, it doesn't always have to be about winning."

"You're even starting to sound like him!" Julien shouted, "You need to check yourself and remember whose side your own. Frikin ridiculous."

I heard them walking to the other side of the house and realised this would be my chance to leave without getting caught. I couldn't hear them anymore without going further into the house anyway. I opened up the door and closed it behind me as quietly as possible. Once the door was shut I gave a sigh of relief that immediately turned into a gasp as the door opened again. Another gasp was heard and I whipped around, meeting Natalie's eyes.

"Izzy." She said quietly. She looked back inside before coming out and shutting the door, "Let's go." She rushed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

When we were a fair distance away she let go of my hand, though we kept walking. We were silent for awhile. I wanted to wait until she said something first and right now I think she just wanted to collect herself.

"What were you doing there?" She finally asked.

"I followed you." I replied, "I saw you leave The Vault and you were acting kind of suspicious."

She a small watery chuckle, "Yeah, that's my parent's house. My brother lives there."

"Julien you mean."

She turned quickly to look at me, "How did you know?"

"I might have snuck in behind you and heard your conversation."

"Perfect. You're going to go tell Luke now aren't you?"

I shook my head, "No but I think you should."

"And if I don't?" She asks.

I shrugged, "That's your choice," I put my hands in my pockets, "But you're the one that said you didn't like the lies."

I left her on the street, going in different direction. I took out my phone and text Danny to meet me at the fountain in Central Park. I now knew he didn't steal the DVD but I wanted to make sure he had nothing to do with it. I want to believe he has a little more integrity than that.

It was 3-o-clock when I got to Central Park and I looked around the fountain for Danny. He didn't reply to my text but he still had a half hour to meet me. I just had to wait and I did that by watching some of the street dancers that were in the park today. I was having a good time watching the different talent like I used to and time flew by fast.

When I realised how long I was actually here for I stepped away and looked around. There was still no sign of Danny. I looked at the time on my phone and it read 4-o-clock. I walked around the fountain one more time before sitting down on a bench. He was probably just running late. I'd give him another half hour.

…

I walked back into The Vault around 7:30. Danny didn't show up even after the extra three hours that I gave him. The longer I waited the more disappointed and disheartened I became. I kept trying to come up with reasons why he would stand me up but there isn't a reason why he wouldn't get that text. He had plenty of time toke at least reply.

"Hey you're back!" Luke said as I came into his room, "How did it go?"

"Oh…uh…He didn't show up." I finally replied, "I just thought I'd come say good night."

He looked at the clock, "Its 7:35."

"So?"

"Come sit down." He patted the chair beside him, "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

I sat down like he told me too, "You don't have to do this you know."

"I want to."

I nodded and leaned back in my chair, "I just thought he liked me you know? And it was a nice feeling."

"Maybe on some level he did." Luke said, "Maybe he just likes his crew more."

I scoffed at that, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry. I'm trying but I didn't say I would be good at it."

"How about we watch movies and eat junk food instead?" I asked.

He conceded to that we got comfy on his bed, turning one of his monitors to face us. I told him I wanted to watch _He's Just Not That into You _and after losing the argument he downloaded it. Whenever I have guy trouble this is my go-to movie. It has some very good advice and also reminds me that my life isn't the worst one out there.

When the movie ended Luke was passed out with his head lolled to the side. I did my best to make him comfortable so that he wouldn't wake up with a sore neck and then I pulled the covers around him.

"Thank you for being my brother Luke." I whispered before turning off his lights and leaving the room.

I walked out of his room and went toward my sleeping quarters when I saw Natalie leaving with all her stuff. She saw me and stopped. I motioned for her to follow me and I walked her out. Now we were standing on the street with each other.

"You're leaving then?" I asked.

"It's for the best."

I shook my head, "It's not, Luke is practically in love with you."

"He'll get over me eventually." Natalie said, "He has you to help him."

"Will you stay in touch?" I asked, "With me at least?"

She nodded, "If that's what you want. I actually left an invite to my birthday party on your cot."

"I'll be sure to make it then." I smiled.

She sniffled a little and hugged me and I hugged her back tightly. If she was convinced this was for the best then she needed to do this. Luke wasn't going to let her go though and I hoped she knew that.

"Just so you know. You do have a choice." I said as I let her go and stepped away.

"It's not that easy." She said, wiping her eyes.

"I understand you don't want to choose between Julien and Luke but you should know, the most important decisions in life are never easy."

I walked back inside and jumped back when I saw Jacob standing there. I hope he didn't hear anything and judging by his look my prayers have been answered.

"It's complicated."

"It rarely isn't." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up and started toward the kitchen but stopped once I saw Luke sitting at the entrance of Natalie's tent. He was wearing the most heart-breaking frown I'd ever seen. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked to me and then back to her cot before getting up and walking back to his room. I followed him.

He threw his bag down and tossed a disk on his bed before going into thinking mode. I sat down on his bed and picked up the disk. It read _Born from a Boombox_ by Luke Katcher. He'd finished it. I looked up as Jacob walked in calling Luke's name.

"Why would she just leave?" Luke asked the both of us.

"I don't know." Jacob said, "But we have bigger problems than that. The Bank put the house up for auction." He handed Luke the papers.

"What? But what about the money I gave you?" I asked as I got up and looked at the papers too.

"It paid off a good chunk of our bills but we were still in debt." Luke said, "Don't worry though. I'll take care of it."

Luke left and I turned to Jacob, "I wish I knew how bad a shape this place was in. I could have tried to get more money."

"It's not your fault. You did what you could to help that counts for something."

"Apparently not enough though." I said as I left the room.

While I hoped that Luke was able to figure things out during his visit to the bank, I had a party to get ready for. Natalie's party was tonight and according to the invitation it was formal. If I was lucky, my dad wouldn't have thought to close any of my accounts at Saks, Bergdorf or Burberry.

I struck out at Saks and Burberry right off the hop. Apparently my father came in personally and told them that I was no longer of elite society. I went into Bergdorf last and started looking around before going to the counter.

I smiled at her, "Hello. I'm Isabella Marshall. I have an account here?"

"Alright, just let me see. I'll need your phone number." I gave it to her and she typed it in, "Ah yes. Candice's daughter."

I swallowed thickly at my mothers name and pasted on a fake smile, "That's right. I'm going to a party tonight and am in need of a dress and shoes."

"Lovely, right this way please."

We browsed the isles looking at dress after dress from all different designers. I couldn't find anything remotely suitable. Everything was either to plain or to fancy. I didn't want to look boring or flat but I didn't want to stand out either. I was just about to give up when I saw a mannequin wearing it. It was a black, peaked strapless taffeta dress made by Armani. It was perfect.

I quickly found my size and rushed to the dressing room to try it on and came out to stand in front of the mirrors. It looked perfect from all angles and complimented all the right curves.

"Now for shoes." I said.

"Hold on one moment, I think I might have the perfect pair." The sales lady said and left.

She came back hold Valentino originals. Dia crystal and satin evening pumps. They were gorgeous and the natural colour would contrast the all black dress nicely. And along with it she brought a matching clutch. I tried them on and looked in the mirror again. For the first time in months I felt like the rich girl again. I knew it wouldn't last and truthfully I don't think I wanted it too but I was going to enjoy this night.

I was just about to go change when I noticed a pair of beautiful diamond studded earrings.

….

I bought the dress, shoes, and earring and then went and got my hair done in a partial up-do with curls falling down my left shoulder. I did my own make-up and I was ready by 8pm. I pulled up in a taxi, giving him a ten before getting out. I made sure I had the invitation before going inside.

I handed my invite to the doorman and went inside. It was lavish and extravagant and I felt like I was at one of the balls my mother and father used to have. I looked around for Natalie and eventually found her in this cute little turquoise dress. She saw me too and waved me over.

"Here take one of these." She handed me a black mask and I put it on without question, "Line up next to me. We're going to dance."

"What? I wasn't prepared for this!" I whisper shouted.

"Don't worry, the men will be doing the leading."

All of a sudden the music started I started to 'glide' forward as the other women lined up did. I met in the middle with a masked man and we immediately started to waltz. Thankfully it wasn't just ballet my father made me take and I followed the steps pretty well.

My partner and I dance along the dance floor with all the other couples and the song ended with me being dipped. I was let back up and stood on both my feet before curtseying to my dance partner and moving along.

I walked around the crowd looking for where Natalie could have gone too but couldn't find her anywhere. I ended up tripping over someone's foot and turned to them to say sorry but held my breath.

"Danny?" I asked, looking at him up and down. He looked like he belonged in a suit which by the look of it was also Armani. He wasn't wearing a hat, his hair was combed. He looked every bit the aristocrat I knew he was.

"Izzy?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

I took off my mask and set it on a table, "I was invited. What are you doing here?" I asked before shaking my head, "Never mind that was a stupid question. You're in Julien's crew. Practically his best friend. Of course you'd be at his sister's party."

"You know?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have people to find." I turned and started walking away but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait. About the other day…"

"Isabella?" My breath hitched.

I turned and saw my mother, "Mother."

"Candice, there you are I was looking…Isabella?" My father noticed when he followed my mothers line of sight.

"Father." I said stiffly and unconsciously tightened my grip on Danny's hand.

"Now Isabella, you know very well that I no longer have a daughter. I thought I made that abundantly clear when you ran away."

"I didn't run away. I wanted to make a life for myself my way."

"What? As a dancer?" He shook his head and chuckled, "You know you're not good enough to make it as a dancer." Mother seemed to shrink back at his words.

"You're wrong." Danny said as he stepped up beside me, "She's an amazing dancer and it would take blind man to not see it."

"And you might you be?" My father asked.

"Daniel Atwood."

"Sigmund's boy?" Danny nodded, "We do business together him and I."

"I'm sure he'll reconsider once I tell him how you treat his son's girlfriend." Danny sneered.

My father was turning red with anger, "Watch your tongue boy. I can speak to my daughter however I see fit."

"But I'm not your daughter remember?" I smirked, "You don't have one anymore."

Danny pulled me to the dance floor just as _Wherever You Will Go_ by _The Calling_ came on and pulled me into a starting position. He took the first step and I followed by taking one back. It was another waltz but this one had different, more complicated footwork. We moved well together and were completely in sync with each others steps. The dance moved fluidly, even with all the dips and twists and tricks.

It finally ended with the last three strings of the guitar. With the first Danny pulled me right into his body, the second Danny lifted my arms in the air. With the last string of the guitar I dipped backwards in a perfect arch. Danny pulled me back up to a standing position and I took a step away.

I noticed the entire room was surrounding us. My mother and father were included in the crowd. I ignored them though and focused all my attention on Danny.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I asked.

"I hope so."

"Boyfriends don't stand up their girlfriends." I told him, about to walk away. Everyone was already going about their own business. Except for my parents, who kept looking at me.

Danny once again grabbed my hand before I could get away, "I saw you leaving Julien's with Natalie and got the text immediately after. I didn't know what to think."

I ripped my hand away and kept walking, knowing he would follow, "You could have met up with me like the text said too and talked to me about it."

"I wanted too! Believe me."

"Would you just stop it? Did you have anything to do with our rehearsal footage being leaked to the internet?" I asked as we turned a corner to what I thought was an empty hallway.

"I knew about it if that's what you mean but it's not like I could have stopped him."

"Save it Danny." I said as I kept walking.

I looked ahead and saw Luke, Natalie, and Julien having it out. I quickly sped up to see if I could keep the damage to a minimum, knowing it was futile.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I passed Julien and Natalie to come up beside Luke. Danny stopped beside Julien.

"What are you doing here Dizzy?" Luke asked.

"Natalie invited me."

"So this is the adoptive little sister of Luke Katcher." Julien smirked and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

I glared at him, "Sorry, I don't touch vermin."

"Izzy, please tell him. Tell Luke my feelings are real." Natalie pleaded.

"What does she mean Dizzy?" Luke asked as he slightly turned to me but didn't take his eyes off of Natalie.

"I followed Natalie when she left yesterday and ended up stumbling across her little secret." I answered, "I asked her to come clean with you but she couldn't. She really does care for you Luke but I'm sorry Natalie. I told you what you needed to do."

"Come on Dizzy, we're leaving." Luke said as he backed away.

"Izzy…" Danny said, taking a step forward.

Luke took my hand and tugged before pointing at Danny, "You need to stay away from her Kid. She doesn't need to be brought down by your crowd."

"Happy Birthday Natalie." I said quietly before following Luke down the hall and out of the building.

We were walking down the side walk, my heels in my hand. It was silent but I didn't dare break it. I knew Luke was mad at me as well for not telling him the truth once I found out and for going to the party tonight. I just didn't know how to broach the subject but I suppose an apology is the best way to start the road of forgiven.

"I really am sorry Luke."

He was a few feet in front of me and he looked back, "For what?"

"For not telling you. I really thought she would if I just gave her a little time."

"It's fine, it's not your fault."

"So you're not mad at me then?" I asked hesitantly.

He shook his head no, "Just a little disappointed and hurt."

"Right because that makes me feel better." I rolled my eyes.

He let out a little laugh and held out his arm. I walked forward and he put it around me, pulling me into his side. It amazed me that even after all that, he could still smile, however small that smile was.

"Where did you get that dress and those shoes anyway?" He asked as we continued our walk.

"I went to every store I ever had an account at until I found one that my dad forgot to close. He just spent about three thousand dollars on his disowned daughter tonight." I said and then smirked, "And the best part about it is he got to see me dressed in it before he gets the bill."

"He was there?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but no worries. I'm okay. I have you and you're really all the family that I need. And the crew of course." I said and smiled wider as he gave me a tight squeeze.

We finally arrived back at The Vault only to see everyone standing outside. This didn't bode well. We quickened our pace to see what was going on. Luke dropped his arm from around me and hurried to the door and ripped off an eviction notice.

"This is Bullshit!"

"We tried to stop them." Jason said.

Luke started pounding on the door, "We have to get in there! They can't do this to us!"

"Luke!" Jacob went up and tried to calm him down it worked a little, "I tried to grab as much as I could. It's Julien, he's trying to buy the house." He handed a bag to Luke.

"He can't do that though can he? The house hasn't been put up for auction yet." I said as I took the bag that Anala gave me.

"It's a private sale through the bank." Jacob replied.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked.

"Don't you see? We're finished." Carlos said.

"What about the World Jam?" Jacob asked, "It's right around the corner."

"But if we have no where to rehearse." B said.

"We have no where to sleep yo!" Carlos spoke up, "We were fooling ourselves in thinking this place was going to last. I'm out!" He then walked away.

"Anyone else?" Jacob asked.

Two more walked away but B went up to Luke, "It's not your fault. Julien started this."

"You guys deserve better than this! There's nothing more I can do, I screwed up! The Pirates are done!" Luke shouted.

Everyone slowly started to clear out. Jacob forced a smile before picking up his bag and leaving too. This left just Luke and I in the ally behind The Vault. He looked to me before leaning back against the door.

"Aren't you going to leave too?" He asked.

"No." I said and stepped closer, "I'm on your side Luke. No matter what."

He nodded before pushing away from the door and wrapping his arm around me, "Let's go find somewhere to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

We ended up staying in hostile for the night. It only cost about 15 bucks between us and when we woke up we left right away. Anala was able to grab me a pair of jeans, a pair of sweats, few shirts, and my sparkly pink Vans before they were kicked out last night. I was thankful that she was thinking of me. I was wearing the jeans and a pink polo right now. I unfortunately had to where the Vans with no socks but hopefully that would change once I proposed my idea.

We each got a bagel for breakfast and stopped at a bench to eat, "I'm sorry it's not a lot."

I smiled, "Don't be. I don't usually eat much anyway. In fact you can have the rest," I said handing him the last half of my bagel, "I'm not all that hungry."

He took it, "Are you sure? We may not be eating a lot for the next few days."

"I'm sure I have an idea that might help us out anyway."

"And what's that?"

I looked to the dress that was lying down beside me in a plastic bag, "I told you last night that the shoes and dress cost around three thousand dollars. I can probably get about two thousand back if we go to pawn shop and the diamond earrings will probably get us another couple hundred as well. They're about half a karat each."

He looked sceptical down at the dress, "It's just a piece of clothing."

I looked scandalised as I picked up the dress and clutched it to my chest, "This isn't just clothes! It's Armani!"

He chuckled a little, "Alright, whatever you say."

I stood up, "I'll go do that now then."

"And I'll go search for a job." He said.

"I'll look for one too once I'm done." I told him, "Where should we meet?"

"I'll text you where in a bit."

…

I walked out of the pawn shop with twenty-two hundred dollars. It's a little less than what I expected but it will help. I looked at the text from Luke and went to the small diner he asked me to meet him at. When I got in he was already wearing an apron.

"Wow that was fast. I haven't even had a chance to look yet." I said I sat down at a booth.

He sat down across from me, "I know, they were desperate for the help though."

"Desperate enough for two?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but don't worry. You'll find something soon enough."

"I hope so but in the mean time, look what I was able to get." I said as I pulled out the money.

"Twenty-two hundred dollars. It will do us for a little bit until we can both figure out something more solid." I told him, "I think we should stay in the hostile for another couple of nights though. It's cheap and it will buy us time to make some more money and find a cheap apartment."

"I agree." Luke said and then looked behind him as the cook sounded the bell, "I have to get back to work though, so you go out and look for something I'll keep this with me so you don't get mugged, alright?"

I nodded and left the dinner. I had no particular direction in mind since I didn't know the first thing about finding a job. I've never had to work a day in my life. The first place I went into got snippy. They said if there was no sign in the window, then help wasn't wanted and that if I wasn't buying anything I could leave.

So I started looking for help wanted signs in the window. Surprisingly, they were few and far between. I went into a coffee shop with one of those signs and asked if I could have a job. Apparently there was an application process I had to go through. They gave me one and told me to fill it out but I ended up handing it back mostly blank. The manager asked me if I had changed my mind about filling out the application since my work experience was left blank. She didn't like my reply when I said I had none and threw the application out right away.

After striking out at about four more places I ended up back in Central Park. I was sitting on a bench by the fountain, frustrated and disheartened.

"How hard can it be to find a job!" I shouted to no one. I got a few weird looks but mostly everyone ignored me.

"Maybe not so impossible." Danny appeared over me; looking at me upside down…or rather he was upside down since I was the one leaned back.

"What do you want Danny." I said, lifting my head so I was staring in front of me.

He came around the bench and sat beside me, "I don't know if you know this but I actually like you. Probably more than like but we wont go there yet."

"I don't have time for you right now." I told him, "I'm trying to figure out my life."

"And I'm trying to tell you, I might have your solution." Danny said and handed me a card.

I took it, "What's this."

"Diana Lockley's business card."

"Diana Lockley as in the Talent Officer at one of the largest dance companies in New York?" I asked.

"The very one. Turns out she was at Natalie's party and saw us dance. She wants to give us a proper chance to audition."

"Us as in duet?" I asked unsure giving him back the card.

"Yes, she says it's not often that she comes across a pair of dancers that have such obvious chemistry while dancing. She said it practically surrounded her and spoke to her. I think she have been a wasted but whatever get's us through the door right?"

"You want to be a signed dancer?" I asked him.

"I don't know but I'd give it a try if that's what you wanted."

I turned to finally look at him and asked softly, "Why?"

"We're not going their yet remember?"

My heart skipped a beat. Danny just implied that he loved me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with that information. It was a big thing to process and I could feel my brain shut down. I guess he could tell.

"Don't over think it. I didn't say it." Danny said as he cupped my cheek, bringing my face closer to his.

"No you didn't." I whispered.

"And I won't. Until I think you're ready." Our noses were brushing.

I wanted so badly to kiss him and more than just those chaste kisses he's been giving me. However, I knew it wasn't right and once my mind caught up to the moment I pulled away. Danny's hand slid down to my neck and ran his thumb along the column.

"Did you know?" I asked, I needed to know.

"Know what?"

"Julien is trying to buy The Vault and because he is, we were put out on the streets." I left out the part about the Pirates being disbanded. I still had hope for the crew.

He pulled his hand away and sighed, "I didn't know 100% what was happening. I had some idea though. Julien's been keeping a lot to himself lately."

I nodded, "I believe you."

"Where are you staying?" He asked a look of concern in his eyes.

"Luke and I are staying in a hostile for a couple nights until we can find a cheap apartment."

"A hostile?" He asked almost pained, "Can I convince you to stay with me?"

"Can Luke come?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, "These are the keys to my apartment. I'll make myself scarce for a couple days and you two can have the place to yourselves. I'll crash at a friend's house." He tacked on that last sentence to answer the question that was forming on my face.

"I don't know…"

He took my hand and placed the keys in it, "Please don't say no. I'll feel a lot better knowing you'll be safe. Just promise me one thing…"

"…Okay…"

"Luke stays out of my bedroom." He said seriously, "It's the last one down the hall. The guest room is across from the bathroom. You can eat anything you can find in the kitchen and take your shoes off at the d-"

I couldn't help it. He was being so sweet, so generous. I gave into temptation and crashed my lips against his. He immediately kissed back his one hand tangling in my hair right away while the other was still laid out on the back of the bench behind me. My one hand was clutching the side of his shirt while the other rest on his knee. It was the most intense kiss that I've shared with him and I just about turned into a puddle when our tongues met for the first time. I settled for a small sigh instead.

"This is a public park, maybe you should take that elsewhere?!" An old lady snapped as she walked by.

I giggled a little, effectively breaking the kiss. Our noses continued to brush, our foreheads continued to touch, and our eyes remained closed though.

"It's not a bad idea." Danny said quietly.

"What happened to taking things slow?" I asked as I finally pulled away and opened my eyes to meet his heated gaze.

"Who said we were taking things slow?"

"You've given me nothing but small chaste kisses for months now." I reasoned, "I thought it was safe to assume."

He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, "I didn't want to scare you off."

"And you're fine doing that now?" I asked.

"I can't scare you off."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"We're not going there yet."

…

"So where are we going?" Luke asked as he followed me down the street.

"A friend's apartment. They're going to be gone for a couple days and said we could stay there." I answered as I looked down at the directions Danny gave me and then back up at the building. It was definitely on the ritzy side. Of course I would expect nothing else of a guy born on the Upper East Side.

"Are you going to tell me who this friend is?" Luke asked, looking up to the building as well with a raised brow.

"Once we are safely in the apartment I will." I replied as we got in the elevator and I pressed the 9th floor.

We arrived and I went to apartment 904. There were only four apartments on each floor of this 11 floor building. I turned the key and unlocked the door. I opened it up and my jaw dropped. Black leather and cherry wood furniture, grey carpet, huge flat screen TV, the kitchen had all stainless steel appliances. It was beautiful, nothing I would expect Danny to live in.

"So who lives here?" Luke asked.

I shut and locked the door, dropping the keys on the little table beside it then turned to Luke.

"Don't freak out okay? He won't even be here while we're here and before you say anything, he had no idea Julien was trying to buy The Vault. He's actually getting sick of the secrets Julien been keeping so might even find an ally in him." I explained, "He ended up finding me earlier today we talked about a few things. I ended up telling him that we were staying in a hostile and he got upset and said we could use his apartment for the time being. Please don't be mad."

"Kid Darkness." Luke said, I could tell he was a little annoyed.

"Yes, Danny."

"And he's not going to be here while we are?" Luke asked and I shook my head no, "Then I don't see why we can't take advantage."

I knew he was swallowing his pride for my benefit but I couldn't help but smile as I hugged him, "Thank you! I'll show you your room."

I showed him the bathroom and the room across from it which was pretty spacious and looked to have a comfy bed. I explained that I would be sleeping in the room at the end of the hall and that we had complete access to everything in this apartment. He nodded before going into his room.

I looked down the hall at the door to Danny's room and slowly approached it. I turned the knob and pushed it open. This was more the Danny that I had come to know. The black duvet and red sheets were rumpled from the night before and his room smelled distinctly of him; leather, sandalwood, and oak moss were the scents that I could make out the most. I went over to his ebony dresser and picked up the bottle Drakkar Noir – a very masculine scent. Why am I not surprised?

Curious about the rest of his stuff I looked around his room. His laundry hamper was almost full – all black, no surprise there either. I opened up his drawers, curious to see if all he owned really was black and it wasn't. There was different colours; maroon, hunter green, navy. I even found blue jeans too.

I pulled open the last drawer and it was empty, except for a single note. I picked it up and in chicken scratch, it read:

_I emptied this for you to use._

I blushed as I realised he knew I would snoop. I put the note back in and closed the drawer. There is no way he will ever know that he was right. I dropped my bag near the wall and opened up his closet. There were dress shirts, slacks, and suit jackets. Probably for all the functions he attends as an Upper East Side socialite.

I grabbed one his dress shirts and placed it on the bed. I showered in the back bathroom and then changed into it when I got back. I also put on a pair of his boxer shorts since I didn't really have many of my own undergarments. I shouted a good night to Luke before hopping in the bed and snuggling into the comfy cotton sheets and Danny's scent.

The next morning I briefly heard Luke say that he was headed into work before falling back to sleep. I didn't wake up again until an hour later when I felt the bed sink beside me. I opened my eyes to see Danny smiling down at me. The blankets were curled under my chin and I was so toasty warm that I didn't move, just smiled back.

"You look comfy." He said.

"I had an amazing sleep. It's been months since I've slept in an actual bed." I yawned before moving to sit up.

"Where did you sleep at The Vault then?"

"We all slept on cots. Even Luke, though his was slightly bigger than the rest of ours."

He frowned, "That's no way to live."

I smiled as I brought my legs up to place my arms around them, "That's not true, it was just a different way to live."

"You deserve the best Izzy." Danny said.

"I had the best Danny. I really did." I told him honestly, "I had a family who loved me. That's all I ever wanted."

He seemed to realise I didn't want to talk about it anymore and changed the subject, "Why didn't you put your stuff away?" He asked as he motioned toward my bag.

"I don't know what you mean." I tried.

"I know you found the note Izzy. You're wearing my clothes." He smirked as he pulled on the sleeve of the dress shirt I was wearing.

I blushed as I realised I wearing the evidence of my snooping. That was smooth of me.

"I find you wearing my clothes very sexy by the way." He said as he pushed my hair aside and grazed my neck with his nose and lips.

I swallowed nervously as I turned my head toward his, my lips brushing his cheek. He pulled away slightly so that he could move his face up toward mine, the tip of his nose grazing my chin, lips, and nose as he gaze became level with mine. I was breathing deeper now. I've never been so worked up by barely being touched before.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly to his and he responded just as enthusiastically, lowering me back to the bed. I didn't expect for it to happen this fast but it did. We don't even have a label to our relationship but this felt right and I didn't want it to stop. And it didn't. Until we were both satisfied, we didn't stop.

"How are you even able to afford this place?" I asked as I traced the tattoo on him arm. He was leaning against his the headboard his arms around me. "I can't see your parents being okay with paying for all this while you go out and dance all day."

"No, they wouldn't be pleased at all if that were the case." He chuckled while rubbing my bare shoulder, "I received a very large inheritance when my grandparents died. I bought this place outright and then invested the rest. With all my investments, I probably won't have to seriously work for anything for a long time which means I can continue doing what I love."

"And your parents are okay with that?"

"I'm twenty-five years old. They really don't have a say but to answer your question, yes, they are okay with it. My father owns an investment agency. He's happy that I'm applying everything that he's taught me in order to live the life I want."

"That must be nice."

We laid down in silence for awhile more, enjoying each others company and basking in the after glow. It was the most content I've felt without having the security of Luke around. With that realisation, I knew I couldn't live without either of them in my life.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone going off and I twisted around, grabbing it off the nightstand. It was Moose, asking him to meet at the Diner Luke works at. That was weird but I wasn't going to question it. If Moose was texting me, there must be a good reason and I for one was hoping it was because the crew was getting back together.

I shot out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. I needed to get ready fast. I didn't have that much time before I had to get to the diner. I heard the bathroom door open before the glass door of the shower opened as well and Danny stepped in behind me.

"There will be no mischievousness so if that's why you're here, you can leave and wait until I'm done." I said as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair.

"I'm just helping you get ready faster." He replied as he started to wash my body.

I ignored the heat that was building and turned to him, "Do I look like a child to you?"

"No but you are my girlfriend and reserve the right to clean my girlfriend up when she's dirty." He smirked, the innuendo obvious.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I asked.

"I hope so." He said, repeating what he said at the party the other night.

"Boyfriends let their girlfriends get ready in peace when they have somewhere important to be." I said as I got out of the shower. Just before I shut the glass door to the shower I leaned back in and kissed him, "I'll text you later."


	8. Chapter 8

I arrived at the diner to the Pirates all waiting outside, minus Moose. I was excited when I saw them and waved enthusiastically as I ran up to the entrance. I entered the diner just as I saw Moose push Luke down into a booth. This was turning out to be an excellent day.

"This better be quick." Luke said.

"It will be." I said as I sat opposite him.

"Dizzy?"

Moose brought his attention back to him, "You never asked me why it is I love to dance. You know why I dance? I dance to change things." Moose started, "One move can set a whole generation free, like Elvis," He did the Elvis move, "One move can make you believe like you're something more. You remember this one?" He did the moonwalk.

"Dancing brings people together Luke." I said as Moose took my hand, pulled me up from my seat only to dip me.

"Both of you sit down before you make a fool out of all of us." Luke said with a smile.

We sat down, "And some moves can give a skinny, curly haired, who can dance…some hope." Moose said

"And a young impressionable ballet dancer who was never good enough, a place that she belongs." I told him, "You made me good enough Luke."

"Hello?! Excuse me?" We all looked at an old guy in the back of the store, "Some coffee? No decaf, just regular." He asked.

Luke stood up, "I'm sorry. I can't" He walked away, "I can't do regular. I try but it's just not me."

I pushed at Moose to let me out of the booth as the old guy stood up, "I've been waiting here for thirty minutes for Christ sake!"

"H-h-h-h-hey, he cant do regular the man said." Moose said as he pulled me up.

We ignored the man as we left the diner. I was behind Moose as we walked out the door and Luke was putting his bag around his shoulder.

"That's great guys, but how are we going to get everyone together?"

"I had to get everyone here somehow right?"

Luke looked up and saw the entire crew standing before us. It was a touching moment, it really was and I could see the happiness spark in Lukes eyes.

"Man I did I miss you guys. My mornings are way to quiet without you two," He pointed to the twins, "yapping."

"See I told you he would miss us." One of them said before speaking in anything but English.

"Okay, I don't know how we're going to do this. We have no house, no team, but I believe in us and I know you do too. We've come way to far to stop now. I know we can win this."

"We be the Pirates. We be the Pirates." Everyone started chanting and celebrating the reunion.

"We still don't have a place to rehearse." Jacob said to Luke over the cheering.

"Oh don't worry about!" I said to both of them, "Luke said he's found us a place."

…

About an hour later we were at a fair ground and walking into an arcade. This small Chinese girl immediately jumped over the counter, excited to see Moose. They hugged and Moose introduced her as Kido. They used to dance together in high school.

Jacob showed some scepticism but Kido shot it down. We were shown to the back and turned on a light. The room lit up showing massive space but it was filled with old arcade games. With a little tidying, the space would work perfectly.

"Who do they belong to?" B asked, as some kids came out.

"Oh, me!" Kido said, "I watch them after school because their parents work here."

"I don't know guys, do you think this is going to work?" Tick three said.

"This place is full of junk. There's not space, we have no dancers." Jason started.

"Yeah, the Samurai out number us two one." Tick two said.

A buzzer kept getting pressed and Moose came around us, "Hold that thought." He pressed a button and door lifted up revealing some more people.

Kido ran up to them all so excited to see them all and that's when I realised, this is Moose's old crew.

"Guys, I thought we could use some extra dancers. Pirates, meet the MSA crew."

"Alright, let's show them what we got." Kida said as she hit a juke box, making it come to life.

Moose stepped up to announce, "First up! We have our floor master, Monster!" Monster did some floor tricks and I was fascinated by the spinning he was doing.

"Next we have Cable, the man with no bones!" Cable did some moves that looked like he was literally made of jelly.

"Fly! Fly can groove and shake." Moose said as she came up to demonstrate.

"The Pop and Tapper! Hair!" Hair came out and did some popping.

"And last but not least, Smiles! Lady and Gentlemen."

Luke nodded and said, "Aright guys, I think this is going to work."

"Work?" Kido asked, "We're going to kick some ass!"

We immediately got to clearing the space and then to practicing. With the new members to our crew, we were able to come up with a whole new, killer routine that would ensure us the winning title. Jason and Moose were also working on special uniforms but I wasn't really paying attention to that. I was more worried about what Luke and Monster were walking about. I knew I would find out though, the moment they started walking over to me.

"Do you remember that idea I had with your spinning?" Luke asked me.

I thought back to the day before we got kicked out of The Vault. I had been practicing on the roof and Luke was watching me. He had told me I was pretty much a secret weapon and that I had a special talent that could be used in our routine. He said we would work on it later but we never got to it because of all the shit that went down.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I think it's time we come up with something really unique that is solely yours and Monster here said he'd help."

"That sounds good. We'll work on it first thing in the morning." I said as I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder. Monster agreed before going back over to the others.

Luke looked confused, "Where are you going?"

"All my stuff is still at Danny's." I told him, "I have to go get it."

"Did you want me to go with you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "It's okay Luke. You get everyone ready for World Jam. It's only a couple more days away after all."

Luke walked me out and once we were outside and alone he said, "You're not coming back are you?"

"I'll always come back Luke. I'm on your side no matter what, remember?"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss my forehead, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Luke."

…

I got back to Danny's apartment and it was quiet. He wasn't here. I sent him a text earlier telling him that Luke was staying with the rest of the crew and after one more night I would be too. That should have been hint enough that he didn't have to stay at his friends house anymore.

I shrugged off my jacket and hung it on the coat hook before slipping off my shoes and setting them on the mat. I heard a noise coming from down the hall and I swallowed hard as I my mind started to wander. This was usually the point in the book where the girl would find her boyfriend cheating on her in their bed, or dead somewhere. Frankly, I didn't know which scenario would be worse.

I quietly made my way down the hall and to Danny's bedroom door. I twisted the knob and pushed it open, expecting to see some horrific sight to either extreme and sighed in relief when I saw nothing. The room was empty. The window was open though and the slight breeze caused the blinds to knock slightly against the frame.

"Izzy?" I heard Danny call from the front door.

"In here!" I called as I went over to the window and pulled it closed.

I walked back out to the living room to see Danny set down a bag of take away and a bottle of red wine. I noticed the take out bags said Porchetta on it my mouth started water. They have the best pork. There was one question I couldn't help but ask though.

"What were you doing in East Village?"

He looked to me as he started taking the containers out of the bags, "Getting Porchetta?"

"So you went all the way to East Village to get Porchetta?" I asked.

"Sort of." He said, "I remember you telling me you loved this place so I thought I'd surprise you."

"Okay and why did you 'sort of' of go?"

"Julien brought me there."

"To look at The Vault."

He groaned as he leaned back on the couch, "I couldn't say no okay? After you left Natalie's party he said I was to have no further contact with you if I wanted to keep my place in the crew."

"And you agreed." I said it without any emotion. I didn't want him to see that it hurt that he wouldn't stick up for me.

"I told him what he wanted to hear, that's all." He said as he stood and came over to me, "But because he thinks that you don't mean anything anymore, I had to play along and go with him. After World Jam I'll be through with him, I promise."

"You would give up your crew just like that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I may have been with them for awhile but it's time to move on. I don't like the drama much anyway." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me toward him.

I pushed him back, "Fine but just know that I'm not making you choose. You decided that all on your own." I walked over to the sofa and sat down, pulling the top of my tray open.

Danny got two wine glasses from the kitchen and came to sit beside me. As poured us each a glass of wine, he asked, "And if I asked you choose?"

I took the glass from him, "Are you asking me to choose?"

"No, I just want to know. Hypothetically, if you were to choose between the Pirates and me what would your choice be?"

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question?" I asked as I took a big gulp of wine.

"Yes. I'm positive."

"If you ever asked me to choose between the too…" I started and looked away from him at first. I looked back into his eyes, knowing I owed it to him to answer while I looked at him, "It wouldn't be you."

He nodded, "I thought so."

That was the end of that conversation. He didn't seem at all bothered by my answer though. It was like he expected me to say that, he wanted me to say that. He knew how much everyone meant to me, especially Luke and even though he didn't say it, I knew he would never make me choose; if he ever did make me choose, he wouldn't be worth choosing.

We drank ate, drank wine, watched TV and made small talk for the a couple hours before going to bed. It felt nice to have someone to go to bed with, knowing that he would be there when I woke up in the morning. It was a surreal feeling that I wanted to put into words but…we weren't going there yet. Soon maybe but not yet.

As we lay down in the bed, trying to sleep I turned on my side and Danny reached an arm to pull my back to his front. It was one of the most comfortable positions I've ever been in.

"I set up an audition for us with Diana Lockley." Danny said quietly into my neck.

"When's it for?"

"The day after World Jam."

I turned over in his arms so I was facing him, "That leaves us no time to come up with a routine and rehearse."

"We don't need too." Danny replied, "Do you remember what I told you a few months ago in my uncle's studio? You need to trust your body."

"What if that's not enough?" I asked quietly.

"You were born to dance Izzy. It will be enough. It was enough to get us the audition in the first place after all."

….

The next day I was back at practice and the crew spent the whole day at it. Luke, Monster, and I were off to the side trying to come up with a new move for me and I listened to them as they tried to teach me how to spin on my head which was how I would start.

It took a couple hours but I eventually was able to do it without falling over or twisting my neck. The crew gathered round and both monster and I had a contest of who could spin on our heads the longest. It went on for a moment or two before Monster had to stop, making me the winner.

"Alright!" Luke said, "On to phase two!"

I laughed and we all got back to work. This was actually really fun. We learned from the MSA Crew and they learned from us. We were able to play arcade games on our breaks, and we ate all the popcorn that we could get our hands on. I was walking with Luke and Moose through the arcade when we noticed the kids on the Dance Dance game, killing it. The three of us looked at each other, all thinking the same brilliant idea.

In my own little area I spun on my head before bringing my hands up beside me to lift my body from the floor to continue spinning but with my hands. I did the splats in the air in a Chun-Li style kick before tilting my body so that I was now spinning with one leg in the air, the other just skimming the floor. I switched my centre of balance so that I was no spinning on my leg instead of my hands and lifted myself so that I was in an upright position. I continued spinning with my signature Pirouette and Fouette. This is when Luke was supposed to jump in and spin me into position where I would continue with the rest of the group's routine.

This was about the fifth time I practiced this new move of mine without any screw ups and I was confident that I could do it during the World Jam too. For now though, I think it was time to get some rest and I went quietly over to the area that everyone was sleeping in. I was the last one up and I was just about to lay down when Luke got a text waking him.

He got out of bed, woke Jacob and motioned for me to follow them. The movement seemed to wake the rest of the crew as well and well went with Luke and Jacob to see what was going on. When we turned the corner, Carlos was standing at the Gate. I waved to him as Luke started to speak.

"I'm so glad you're here Carlos. We need you."

"You need me? Well check this out. I have a message from Julien." Carlos said.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, I frowned at what that would mean.

"I've been training with the Samurai's alright?" Carlos said, "They decided to give you a deal. You want the house back you can have it. Free and clear."

"What's the catch?" Luke asked.

"Throw the battle."

"Throw the battle?" Luke shook his head.

"Not happening." I snapped as I stepped up beside Luke.

"Cant you see? I'm doing this so you guys can have what you want. This is the real world. When are you going to wake your ass up and see that it's time to grow up? The Samurai will win at any cost." Carlos said.

"You need to leave now." Luke said, grabbing onto the gate.

Carlos nodded, "You need to think about it. The offer stands." He said as he backed away.

"Hey Carlos!" I called out, "If the Samurai will win at any cost, why don't you tell Julien to actually try and be some competition! Trying to sabotage us before the battle is the coward's way out!"

"We were trying to offer you a way out without leaving you humiliated." He sneered.

"That would suggest Julien actually cares and we all know he doesn't have a heart."

"We'll see you tomorrow then."

Once Carlos was gone, I turned to Luke, "We are not throwing the battle."

"No we're not."

"Good, now let's all get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." I said as I walked passed everyone and went to my make-shift bed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of the World Jam and the building was packed. We got there, all wearing our Pirates jacket and the crowd was cheering on all the dancers that were dancing. They were all so amazing and they were all giving it everything they had. This was better than my walks through Central Park. We all walked up on stage as we looked around at everyone, just as the House of Samurai walked up on stage.

"And coming up next our main event! Our championship match up the House of Pirates verses the House of Samurai! And this battle is the battle you won't forget!" The Announcer exclaimed.

As the Samurai passed us I locked eyes with Danny who smirked and pushed his hat up a little off his face. He looked down at his phone briefly before putting it in his pocket and my phone beeped. I looked at it and it was a text from him, telling me good luck. I smiled and put my phone away.

We got to our places and lined up to go on stage. Luke and I were last in line and he put his hand on my shoulder, giving it a little squeeze, telling me without words that we would be fine.

"Luke!" We turned to see Natalie and I left Luke behind to speak to her in private.

The announcer brought both the teams to the stage and gave us the que to start. The team stepped back as I moved forward to start the battle with my speciality move. Head, hands, feet. Head, hands, feet. That was mantra as I began and I pulled it off without a hitch once again, I thought as I was finishing up with my Pirouette and Fouette combo. Luke ran forward and with perfect timing, grabbed the hand I held out and he spun me into position as the rest of the crew took their places. Monster, the twins, and the others took over the stage and the battle really began.

It went back and forth for awhile and we were holding our own pretty well until Danny's arrogant alter-ego, Kid Darkness, broke through and stole Lukes hat before doing tricks with it.

"I hate your boyfriend." Luke muttered to me.

Kid Darkness finished his set by pretending to wipe his ass and throwing Lukes hat back to him, "Yeah, well I don't like him right now either." I frowned.

"Luke!" Natalie ran up on stage, "We can take him!" She said.

"You said yourself we're not ready." Luke said.

"You can trust me." She said.

I butt in and asked, "What do you have to lose Luke?" He looked at me and Natalie took that chance to run out on stage.

Julien immediately went to grab her and I ran forward to help. I didn't expect to be pushed so harshly to the side and would have fallen if Danny hadn't caught me.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded and he went over to pull Julien back as the Pirates rushed forward to help Natalie.

"What are you doing! You're a Samurai! We're family!" Julien shouted at her.

"Not anymore Julien! This is my family!" Natalie shouted back.

The stage cleared once more and Natalie and Luke took the stage. Luke and Natalie's set put us back in the running and we continued with the rest of our routine. We took our jackets off and got ready to really heat things up. We took our places and began to take over the stage and therefore the battle.

Everyone loved the light up suits…well except the Samurai. They tried to play it cool but they knew they were in trouble. At one point I was taking the lead and I walked forward, taking Lukes hat and winked at Danny before being lifted up and flipped over Monsters back. Everyone fell the floor as I continued doing back flips toward the edge of the stage where I stopped, facing the Samurai with my arms crossed. The lights on our suits died out and the crew stood up.

"Alright alright that's a wrap!" The announcer said, "Our two finalists did their thing and now it's time for our judges to decide who will be going home with the one hundred thousand dollars."

"Judges, are you ready with your decision? Whose flag are you going to raise? Gold for the Samurai or red and black for the Pirates?"

We all watched with anticipation as the middle judge stood up. There was a moment of pause before the red flags were thrown up into the air and I screamed with excitement throwing my arms around Luke. I let go and gave him his hat back as I hugged Monster, Kido, Anala, and B.

When I let go I jumped around with the entire crowd that came up on stage before I was taken into someone's arms and turned around. Danny had found me in the crowd and he had a smile on his face.

"I would have thought you cared more about losing!" I shouted over all the noise.

"Normally I would be but I didn't lose to just anyone!" He shouted back, "You're amazing!"

I hugged him before kissing him with all the passion I could muster up at that moment. I noticed most of my team look at me in shock and I remembered they didn't know about Danny and me. I smiled at them anyway and wrapping Danny's arm around me as I walked off stage to find Luke.

I finally found him off to the side. He was talking to Jacob. I looked to Danny to see if he minded waiting. He took his arm from my shoulder and motioned me forward. I walked up to look and looked over his shoulder as Jacob left. I saw the folder for the film school in California.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

He jumped and turned around to look at me, "I don't know."

I smiled sadly, "You're a great film maker Luke. You deserve to see where it will take you."

"You think I should?" He asked as he looked back down at his acceptance letter thoughtfully.

"Do you promise to come back?" I asked quietly.

Luke ruffled my hair, "Of course I'd come back. We're family right?"

I nodded and Luke looked behind me to see Danny still standing there. He walked over they had a stand off. They stood there just staring at each other before Luke held out his hand. Danny took it and they shook.

"You better take care of my sister."

"I'll make sure she has the best." Danny said.

"She doesn't just need the best she needs-"

"We're not going there yet but trust me, I do."

Luke nodded and looked back at me briefly before saying something to Danny that I couldn't hear because he lowered his voice. Danny nodded and then came over to me so Luke could go celebrate with the rest of the crew for a bit longer before going home to pack. Danny took my hand to lead me out of the building, despite me putting up resistance.

"Danny, where are we going? What about my crew?" I asked as I finally managed to wrench my hand away.

He groaned and took off his hat to run his hand through his hair. I called his name again and he turned toward me, replacing his hat.

"Luke asked me to take you back to my apartment." Danny said.

"Why?" I asked, taking a step back.

"He wants to make sure you get to that audition tomorrow and he knows you won't make it if you're there to see him off."

"What?"

"There is only a half hour difference between his train leaving and the audition. You wouldn't be able to do both and he asked me to make sure you get to that audition."

"That's not his call to make, or yours for that matter!" I shouted at him.

"I know, that's why I'm telling you this now." Danny said, "Just think it through alright? It's not just Luke you would be saying goodbye too."

"Lukes train leaves when?" I asked.

"11:30."

"And the Audition is at noon." I paced the width of the sidewalk, thinking, "I can do both." I decided at last.

"It's a 45 minute train ride between Grand Central and the New York Dance Federation. You won't be able to make it."

"Only if we go by train, but if we drive?" I asked.

"It would be cutting it close."

"But it's possible?"

"If traffic flows."

"It's settled then." I said as I linked my arm with his as we walked to the subway, "You'll get a car and bring me to the train station. You'll keep it running and ready to go as I go in and say goodbye.

…

The next morning we showered and got dressed before leaving the apartment. It was about 9-o-clock when we got into the elevator and Danny pressed the 'P' button that was at the very bottom of the button pad. When I looked at him he just smiled. When the elevator doors opened we were in the parking garage and Danny led me over to a black Bentley.

"Is this yours?" I asked as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Yes it is." He said and shut the door, walking around to the other side of the car and getting in.

"How come you never told me you had a car?"

"You never asked."

"Okay…how come you never drive it?" I asked.

He looked at me briefly and smirked as he pulled out onto the street, "Who needs a car when they live in New York."

"I guess that's true." I agreed, "So where to first?"

"We need to get you a proper outfit for the audition. You can't wear that." Danny said.

He indicated my skinny jeans, crop top, and the pink sparkly Vans. That's when I noticed his outfit for the first time. He was wearing black slacks, and a navy t-shirt with an open black long-sleeved, collared shirt. He still wore his black and white K-Swiss though.

He parked in a space outside a small boutique and we got out. I told him he didn't have to get put, that I wouldn't be long, but he insisted on coming in with me. Every time I picked something out he would take it from me and put it back. When I finally asked what his deal was, he didn't say anything.

I eventually gave up on picking out an outfit and let Danny do the honours. He picked out a pair of black leggings that he kept calling tights and a short navy chiffon dress that held tight at the waste before flaring out. I picked out a pair of black flats to go with the outfit which I begrudgingly loved.

We were running short on time since we were in there for awhile. We got into the car and rushed toward Grand Central and got there at about 11:15. I gave Danny a quick kiss and ran into the train station. I got inside just as Luke and Natalie were leaving.

"Luke! Natalie!" I called out, running past the crew and toward them.

Luke turned around just in time to catch me as I latched on to him and hugged him tight. He hugged me back and when we let go I started beating him.

"Don't! You! Ever! Make that kind of decision for me again!"

"Ow! Hey! Stop!" He said and laughed, "I'm sorry okay! I just want to make sure you get to where you want to be. I'm going to live my dream and you have to live yours."

"I know but how could you think that I wouldn't come to see you off?" I asked, "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself let alone concentrate on any audition."

"I'm sorry; I won't do that again okay?" Luke asked.

"Thank you. Now good luck. I expect a phone call at least once a week and for your to come back here for every holiday." I said and turned to Natalie, "Both of you."

She gave me a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you Izzy."

"Dizzy?" I turned back to Luke once Natalie let me go and wiped my eyes, "Good Luck in your audition and I want to be the first one to know how it goes alright?" He kissed my forehead.

"You'll be the first to know." I told him with a nod.

"Now hurry before you're late." Luke said turning me around and giving me a little push toward the door.

I turned around again, hugged him and said goodbye one more time before rushing passed the crew again and out the door. I opened the back door to the Bentley and got in. Danny immediately pulled away from the curb and sped down the road.

I started to get changed and noticed Danny's eyes on me in the rear-view mirror, "Eyes on the road Mr. Atwood."

"You can't really blame me for looking."

I laughed as I finally got the black leggings on. I removed my shirt next and looked up to find Danny's eyes back on me. I winked at him before putting on the dress and then took out the flats. I hopped into the front once I was done to see we still see we were five minutes away. I started to panic but Danny put his hand on my knee to stop me.

When we arrived, we stopped right out front, not caring it was a no parking zone. We ran up the steps and to the front desk. Danny seemed barely phased but I was out of breath.

"We're here for an appointment with Diana Lockley." Danny said.

"Alright, I'll phone up to her. Your names?" We gave her our names and she dialled the extension but got voicemail, "I'm sorry, she seems to be out of offi- wait, there she is." We turned to see Diana coming down the stairs talking to her associates.

I walked up to her once she reached the bottom of the stairs and held out my hand, "Diana Lockley? My name is Isabella Marshall. Daniel Atwood and I have an appointment with you?"

"Right, the hopefuls from the party." She said as Daniel came up beside me, "I'm sorry but you're over five minutes late and I don't take tardiness lightly."

"We're sorry about that but there were some extenuating circumstances." I tried to reason.

She took her glasses off her face and placed them on top of her head as she looked to Danny and I, "Look, I know you two are talented but I want dancers who take the profession seriously. If you can't even show up on time for an audition then that doesn't say much about the future."

"If you give us one chance, we'll show you that we do take thi-"

She cut me off, "I'm sorry but my decision is final."

She continued to the door with her associates and I turned to Danny, heartbroken. I thought this would be my chance, that I would finally get somewhere in this dancing career. I was hoping I would be able smear it all over my fathers face but I was told by yet another person that I wasn't good enough.

I was good enough though! I proved that by winning the World Jam. I just had to prove it now too. I had to act fast or the moment would pass.

"If she won't give us an audition, then we'll give her one." I told Danny as I reached into my purse and grabbed my iPod and a portable speaker.

I walked behind the front desk and placed my speaker down by the intercom. I plugged my iPod in, picked a remix that would allow Danny and I to show a complete range of dances in one set. I turned the intercom on and everyone that was here covered their ears as a high pitched squealing noise could be heard throughout the foyer. The noise went away and the music started.

I ran over to Danny and he took me by the waist and we immediately started dancing to the beat of the song. Just like at the party we moved together fluidly. Our minds were in sync and we danced to this one song as if we were dancing to it for ages. We incorporated ballet, hip-hop, and the dancing skills we were both made to learn because of our upbringing.

We twisted turned, back flipped, swung, spun, and dipped as if it was second nature. We were made to dance together and if Diana Lockley couldn't see that, then to hell with her. Because we were good enough…I was good enough.

The song ended with Danny dipping me low and him bending down, his nose grazing the valley between my breasts. He slowly brought me back to my feet and I gazed into his eyes. I would have kissed him right then and there if we weren't interrupted by loud clapping from everyone that was in the foyer.

We looked around and smiled at everyone as we bowed. When we turned in a full circle we were met with the critical gaze of Diana who was biting her glasses. Danny laced his fingers with mine, offering me all the comfort that he could in that moment as we waited for her to say something.

"You didn't practice that did you? It was made up on the spot?" She asked.

"Yes." I said stiffly.

She stepped forward, "Only someone with years of experience such as me would ever know. Some of your footwork was a little sloppy but nothing that can't be honed with a little effort. It was such a unique dance, it incorporated many different styles. It was somehow…refreshing." The older woman finished.

"Thank you ma'am." I said with a smile.

Diana turned to the woman who just got back to the front desk, "Lucy, please draw up a pair of contracts for these two young dancers here and book them in for a meeting tomorrow morning." She turned back to us, "I want to see you both here at 10am sharp and not a minute later or I'll have you banned from this building."

Danny and I nodded and both said we would be there as she turned and walked out of the building. I got my speaker and iPod from Lucy and walked out the door with Danny. I felt amazing! I felt on top of the world! I was so happy I couldn't contain it and grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt to drag his head down to mine, crashing our lips together.

Everything in my life started falling into place that one night at The Vault. I found a family that loves me. I have the best older brother. I have a place I can finally call home. I just landed my dream job. I also fell in love with a guy who keeps a childish nickname. I paused at that last thought. I fell in love…with Danny. I knew the feeling was there but we weren't supposed to go there, at least not yet. I wasn't even supposed to admit it to myself.

"So, what's the plan of action now?" Danny asked, as he put his arm around me and lead me to the passenger side of his.

I got in when he opened up the door for me and waited until he got in on the other side before I answered, "Let's go to The Vault. I want to tell everyone the good news. I'm also going to need a change of clothes if I'm staying the night at your place."

"Staying the night at my place?" He asked as he drove toward The Vault.

"Well if we have any hope of being on time tomorrow, we'll need to save time. I can't make you drive all the way across the city just to pick me up."

….

I had everyone gathered around in The Vault as I called Luke and put him on speaker phone. He finally picked up and asked me what was up.

"I just wanted to let everyone know at the same time." I said into the phone that was lying on the table, "Danny and I sign the contract tomorrow for NYDF!"

I laced my hand with Danny's as everyone started cheering. Luke gave congratulations over the phone before letting Natalie do the same. Then he said he wanted to speak to me in private. So I picked up the phone, took it off speaker and held it to my ear.

"I'm proud of you Dizzy." Luke said.

"Thank you, that means a lot." I said as I walked away from the group. I think they all wanted to talk to Danny anyway.

"You're going to do great, I know you are. I want you to tell me about the look on your dads face when he finds out okay?"

I laughed, "Will do. So where are you and Natalie now?"

"We're just passing through Virginia now."

"You should stop and see Washington." I said excited.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we won't be passing anywhere near there."

"Bummer!" I exclaimed before calming down, "So what did you want to talk to me about."

"I wanted to tell you that while I'm gone, my room at The Vault is yours. I even decorated it for you." He said.

I walked toward his room, "You decorated it for me? But you'll be coming back here. Your room should be for yo-"

When I walked into his room I was speechless. There was a big congratulations sign hanging above the bed. Pink, blue, and yellow balloons floated all around and a box on his bed with a pretty bow and card. I picked up the card and read it. It said:

_To Dizzy:_

_A sister like you deserves all the happiness in the world._

_Congratulations on making your dreams come true._

_I spent all night making this for you._

_Love Luke_

I opened the box and in it was a DVD. The title of it was _True Family_.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I had faith in you Dizzy." Luke said, "But listen, I have to go. I'll give you call when I get to California."

I bid him goodbye and hung up. Placing my phone on the bed as I took the DVD over to the computer. Just as I placed it in the port Danny walked in.

"Wow, he really went all out." He said.

"He did. Here come take a seat and watch this with me." I said, patting the chair next to me.

He sat down and clicked play on the screen. Footage of me spinning popped up first before Lukes voice could be heard as the Narrator.

"This is my sister Izzy 'Dizzy' Marshall. She became a member of the Pirates a few months ago but I already can't imagine my life without her."

Footage of Luke and I messing about on the dance floor came on, be eating and showing the chewed up food in my mouth, and then me with the other crew members as well.

"She weaseled her way into all of our hearts but she took a special place in mine. I had never had a sister before Dizzy came along but her and I became a team. When everyone gave up, including me, she stuck by me through it all."

Lot's of footage of me over the past few months came flashing by. I was playing rock band. I was jumping into the foam pit. I was jumping on Jason's back, dancing with Moose, playing pranks on the twins, and playing Dance Dance at the arcade. All the while Luke poured his heart out as the Narrator.

The only part where Luke wasn't talking was when it played part of my interview:

_I looked up to the sky for a moment before stepping away from the wall, "Ever since I was little it's all I've ever wanted to do." I replied, I held my hands out and did a few pirouettes before looking back at look with a dazed smile, "my mother told me once that I could dance before I could walk."_

"Dizzy is the most honest person I've ever met and one of the most amazing dancers I've ever seen. She is definitely BFAB and one day the entire world is going to know it. I'm proud to call her my sister."

The video cut to some footage with me laughing, the biggest smile on my face before it ended.

"Wow! I can't believe he did this for me!" I said as I teared up.

"I can. You're an amazing person Izzy." Danny said as he turned my face to his. He wiped under my eyes to help keep me from crying and then leaned in to kiss me softly.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes, I do for so many reasons. The number one reason well…we're not going there yet."

I gave a watery smile, "Are you sure? I think we can go there."

He looked shocked for just a moment and then finally found his words, "Seriously?"

I nodded and he kissed me hard on the mouth. I kissed back just as enthusiastically and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. Yeah, it's definitely time we went there.


End file.
